Sleeping Beauties and Sewing Machines
by JamieBell
Summary: Ginny's got a Muggle Studies project to complete and Hermione's nowhere to be found... Who will help keep her from failing? Strange dream will be encountered...HG of course... [DISCONTINUED]
1. Grrrr aka Dumb Boys

**Disclaimer: **  I own nothing belonging to J.K. Rowling and Sleeping Beauty is not mine either.  She belongs to the Grimm Brothers, I believe.  The plot, however, belongs solely to me.  I hope you enjoy.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

**Sleeping Beauties and Sewing Machines**

            Ginny Weasley grabbed the instruction manual and pushed back the red strands of hair that lay straggling on her perspiring forehead.  How many times had she picked up this stupid book of useless help, only to put it down and groan in frustration?  _At least a million times_, she reasoned.  So she tipped her head back and groaned in frustration, true to the routine that had just recently set itself.

            "Aaaarrrrgggghhhh!" she wailed loudly to the Gryffindor common room.  Several first years' heads swiveled to stare at her in innocent inquisitiveness.  She growled at them and shot several menacing glares at them.  Curiosity melted into fright, and the kids immediately turned back, whispering frantically back and forth to each other.

            Ginny needed help desperately.  Why, oh why, had she consented to take Muggle Studies?  Confusing it was, and Ginny was not a stupid person.  _Muggles_, she thought, and then realization dawned.  _I need a Muggle_, and then scoffing at her idiocy, changed her wording; _I need someone who's lived _as_ a Muggle_.  Hermione would know!  She threw back her head and shouted at the top of her lungs.

            "HERMIONEEEEE!!!!" Ginny cried, letting urgency show in her voice.  No answer.  Ginny pushed back her chair, sprinted across the room, and tore wildly upstairs to the 6th years' dormitory.

            "Hermione!  HERMIONE!!" she bellowed.  It was all in vain, the room was empty and there was no answering voice.  A low whirring behind her indicated that a male had attempted to climb the stairs to the girls' dormitory.  She reached the top of the stairs-turned-slide and seated herself.  Pushing off with her legs, she sailed around the curve of the wall and ran smack-dab into somebody's long legs.

            "You all right there, Ginny?" a familiar voice asked gently.  _Oh no_, Ginny moaned inwardly, _not him_.  She prayed fervently that it was anybody but him.  Her old feelings for the Gryffindor Seeker had returned with a vengeance, just when she had thought she had overcome them.

            "Oh hello," Ginny said amiably, struggling to hold back the flush that was slowly creeping across her cheeks, much to her absolute horror.  Harry grasped her hands and pulled her to her feet.

            "You okay?  You're scaring the firsties with all your screaming!"  Harry inquired.  Ginny tried to direct the conversation away from her so that he couldn't possibly focus on the growing red in her face.

            "Me?  What do _you_ think you were doing trying to get up there?" Ginny wagged her finger, chastising him as if he was a little boy that had been caught sneaking cookies out of the forbidden jar.

            "Well, I came and I heard you yelling, so I thought you were hurt and I guess I just forgot…" Harry said, motioning towards the slide that had transfigured itself back into stairs.  Ginny blushed harder.

            "Oh, well that was sweet of you, but I assure you I'm fine," Ginny said, wanting immediately to take back the 'sweet.'  "Have you seen Hermione?  I really need her help on something."

            Harry shrugged. "Sorry.  Haven't seen her or Ron since Quidditch practice."  He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  Ginny shuddered and covered her ears and Harry laughed.

            "I am perfectly content with the idea that Hermione is in love, but I cannot comprehend _why_ she would choose _my_ brother to be the object of her affections.  Ron, whose socks smell like cheese, Ron who belches, Ron, who used to avoid bathing like the plague, and now can't have enough showers, Ron, whose closet smells like the fiery deep?  _That_ Ron?  Yuurrrckkk!" Ginny grimaced, shivering with disgust.  Harry slung his arm around her shoulder and laughed again.  _Must…Stay…Calm…_

            "Ah, he can't be that bad, is he?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.  Ginny sighed.

            "Oh, but he is," she said, pitifully.  _Do you really have no idea?_

            "Since Hermione isn't here, is there anything I can help you with?" Harry asked, removing his arm.  _Nooo…Put it back…Bad Ginny…_

            "Not unless you know how to work one of these bloody machines," Ginny grumbled, plopping herself back in her chair.  Harry summoned a chair and seated himself next to her.  _Hmmm…He smells really nice…STOP!_

"I could try.  I watched Aunt Petunia use one several times before I found out I was a wizard," Harry said, gazing interestedly at the bundle of dark green material that lay in a heap at her feet.

            "I thought she hated you," Ginny said, casting a quizzical look at him. "What would make her consent to have you near her?"

            "Oh she hated me, no doubt about it, but she adored Duddykins," he said, wrinkling his nose.  Ginny melted at the adorableness of it. "Dudley was in his cowboy phase and wanted his room decorated entirely with that, but Aunt Petunia couldn't find a quilt with what he wanted on it."

            "I bet he threw a tantrum," Ginny mused out loud.  Harry chuckled.

            "You have no idea.  It was unbelievable.  While he and Uncle Vernon were out, she sewed a quilt, cut out boots and hats and everything. She forced me to sit with her, because she didn't trust me to be by myself," Harry finished.

            "Great!  So what do I do?" Ginny asked. Harry leaned over her and examined the machine.  Ginny promptly blushed again.  _This is ridiculous... Maintain _some _control, for the sake of posterity... _

            "Well, for one thing," he stated, his eyes twinkling. "You've got to thread it first."

            "Thread it?  How are you supposed to do that?" she demanded.

            "Gin, didn't you pay any attention at all in your class?" Harry asked, amusement evident in his voice.

            "Well… Not really; I sorta, well, I was daydreaming," Ginny said honestly.  _Dreaming about you, that's what…_Harry shook his head.

            "Ginny, I'm ashamed of you," Harry said, smiling.

            "Just tell me what to do," Ginny said impatiently.  If she didn't get the damn project sewn, well, life would not be quite so pleasant.

            "All right, all right, hand me that book," Harry said.  He thumbed through it for a minute and landed on a diagram.

            "Okay.  Take that thread… No, not that one, the top one… Right, now bring it around the back, and then down through the slot…" Harry paused.  _What a nice voice he has... Good grief, focus on something else..._

            "Merlin, this is difficult," Ginny grunted, struggling to guide the thread.  _His eyes... Don't you think they are really quite extraordinary?_

            "We haven't even got halfway through, Gin," Harry smirked.

            "Ah, shut up!  Keep reading," she ordered.  He lowered his head obediently.

            "Okay, now bring it back up so it catches… Right, now back down again…" Harry continued, tracing his finger over the diagram.  _His hands are quite shapely, don't you agree?  CAN IT!_

            "Up, down, around!  It's a miracle how Muggles get along without magic," Ginny wiped her forehead again.  Curses!  She gazed longingly at the blue sky out the window, which was slowly getting away from her.  

            "One more step… Now thread it through the needle… Lick the end if you have to.  That's what Aunt Petunia did," Harry instructed.  He flipped to another page.

            "Now what?" Ginny asked.  Her stomach growled.  This boy was being much too slow.  _Face it, you love him being here…Shut it, you…_

            "Now you put that little wheel of thread, it's uh—called a 'bobbin' and put in that little silver case thingy.  Okay, now put it in the little space under the needle.  No, not there, down there… yeah," Harry said, correcting her clumsy movements.

            "Are we done yet?" Ginny pleaded hopefully.  She didn't know if she could take much more of this torture. 

            "Nah, you still haven't sewn anything yet," Harry said, grinning.  "Just put the cloth under the foot… No, not your foot, the machine's foot… yeah, that thing, hold on, I need to read something… um, okay, now push that little lever in the back down… right, okay, push the pedal down slowly."

            Ginny tentatively lowered her foot and shrieked in surprise when the cloth moved right under her hands and was feeding through and a neat line of stitches emerged.  "Harry!  I did it!  Look!"  She looked over to see Harry gazing at her with a strangely intent look in his eyes that unnerved her.  _What's that supposed to mean? _She quickly turned her head back to her work.

            "It's great, Ginny," Harry told her.  He watched for a little while as she slowly worked up and down the garment, sewing all of the seams with child-like excitement.  Ginny was so engrossed in her work, she didn't notice Harry drift off to sleep next to her in his chair.

            **_One hour later…_**

            "Harry!  Wake up!" Ginny called quietly.  He jerked upright.

            "Lemme alone, Ron!" he grumbled, rubbing his eyes. He focused on her and blushed. "Sorry.  Bad dream."  Ginny smirked.  _I'm sure it was considering who was involved..._

            "What do you think?" she inquired, holding her project up against her.  He stared at it for a long moment, and then tilted his head sideways and looked at it again.  He looked up at her questioningly.

            "Er—What's it supposed to be?" he asked carefully.  Ginny sighed impatiently.

            "It's a dress, silly.  I'm sewing my costume for Halloween.  I'm going to be that princess from the Muggle fairy tale, **Sleeping Beauty**.  I saw a picture once, but I can't remember the story.  Can't you tell?" she asked.  _Boys, really._

            "Uh—Ginny?  I don't think you're supposed to sew the bottom, the collar and the sleeves closed," Harry said, fearful of her reaction.  Ginny was mortified. 

            "Did I really?  Oh no," she wailed, dropping the dress and burying her head in her arms.  She felt like bursting into tears. "I have to get this done today and I can't find Hermione!  I've ruined it and now what?  I'll fail and then I won't graduate.  Can you imagine the Howler I'd get from Mum?"  

            To her horror, a tear leaked out the corner of one eye.  She swiped it angrily off her cheek.  This did not go unnoticed.  Harry immediately got up and wrapped his arm around her.  _I don't believe this…The boy I've been in love with since I can remember, has got his arms around me because I'm crying over a ruined project…I might as well die right now…At least I'd die in his arms…SHUT UP!_

            "Hey, don't cry.  I'll go find Hermione for you.  She and Ron are probably at dinner," he said, checking the large clock that hung over the mantel above the fire.  "Do you want to come get some food?"

            "Food?!  What good is food at a time like this?" Ginny ranted. "Do you really think food is going to fix this mess?"

            "No, but it can't hurt," Harry said, helpfully.  _Good heavens…_

            "You and Ron and food!" Ginny groaned. "Go ahead and eat, Harry.  I have to finish this."  She bent her head and did a Severing Charm on the offending threads.  Harry glanced back as he headed through the portrait hole.

            "Okay.  Are you sure you don't want me to bring you something?" Harry asked, a concerned tone in his words.  Ginny was startled at the tone in his voice, unaccustomed to his worry being directed at her.  She didn't know quite what to make of it.

            "I'm fine, Harry," was all she said.  She heard the portrait close behind her.  She mentally kicked herself.  _All he was trying to do was help, and you sneer at him as though he was one of Ron's socks... _

Ginny sighed and began picking out all the threads that held the collar, sleeves, and bottom shut.  She yawned widely and her eyes watered from straining to see all the threads.

            "Bloody professors.  Everything has to be complicated," she complained. "Why couldn't we make a hot pad or something?"  Everything in front of her eyes began to blur and her head started to nod.

            "I'm sooo tired," she mumbled sleepily to herself. "Just a little nap."  She leaned forward and rested her head on her arms and closed her eyes.  She was gone in a couple of seconds.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

            _She was walking through a Great Hall paved in flat stones.  Large windows adorned with colored glass let late sunshine in.  The light streamed in and cast shadows on every surface, reflecting off the particles of dust floating in the air, making it seem as though she was bathed in fairy dust._

_            An urgent need to complete something swept through her body and mind.  She looked down and saw a bundle of dark green material in her arms.  The material was silky and shiny and had pins stuck all through it._

_            A voice called her, "Your Highness?"  She turned to see a portly woman hurrying towards her.  She was wearing a blue dress that covered her completely and a white ruffled pinafore.  _That's a funny outfit…

_            "Er--Yes?" Ginny asked, confused.  _Where am I?  Who is that woman?

            _"Have you finished your lessons, Your Highness?" the woman asked. "Your father wishes to take you riding this afternoon."_

_            "Pardon me, but why are you calling me 'Your Highness?'" Ginny asked, more confused than ever.  The woman chuckled._

_            "Don't be silly, dear. Have you finished?" the woman repeated._

_            "Who are you?" Ginny wondered out loud._

_            "Goodness gracious... Do quit your silly teasing... I am Nurse Anna, and I have been since you were a wee babe," Nurse Anna scolded gently.  _What the--I'm a princess?  And I have a nurse?  Whatever.  I have to get this dress sewn.  Remember the Howler...

            _"I just need to finish this bloody dress for Muggle Studies," Ginny said impatiently.  "It's taking too damn long!"_

_            "Your Highness!" Nurse Anna gasped in horror.  "If your father had heard you. Never let me hear those words escape your mouth again!"  _Gee, okay, hold your horses.

            _"Your stitching is horrendous!" Nurse Anna ejaculated, snatching the dress out of Ginny's arms and examining it closely. "Have I taught you nothing?"  _Obviously, she's mistaken me for somebody else.  Just play along like the good girl you must be…

            _"I've been awf-- so terribly tired," Ginny attempted to sound prim and proper like Nurse Anna.  "I don't suppose you'd have a gadget around here that could sew it for me?"  _ I sound like my great-grandmother.

            _"You know you mustn't mention that!" Nurse Anna whispered in terror. _

_            "Who's mentioning anything?" Ginny asked. "All I need is a sewing machine.  It'll finish it so much faster!"  Nurse Anna sat down heavily on a nearby rough-hewn stool._

_            "My dear, have you hit your head lately?" Nurse asked.  _Eh?

            _"No, of course not," Ginny snapped.  _What on earth is she babbling on about?

            _"For the last time, darling, sewing machines are forbidden for everyone in the kingdom.  Not even the Queen is allowed to touch one.  You know that," Nurse sighed, exasperatedly.  _For Merlin's sake!

            _"Tell me why again?" Ginny pleaded convincingly.  _Explain, please...

            _"I don't know why I bother, I've only told you the story of your curse so many times," Nurse sniffed.  Ginny trained wide brown eyes on the kindly looking woman.  _Come on, this never failed before..

            _"Very well, just this one last time," Nurse Anna gave in. "When it came time for your christening, the entire kingdom was invited to witness, including all the fairies."  _Fairies?  Beyond cool...

            _"But your parents, bless their Royal hearts, when they invited all the guests, they overlooked the most important fairy:  the Evil Fairy Queen, Severity.  Known for her punishments doled out to those who displeased her, this beyond no doubt infuriated her," Nurse Anna related luxuriously, illustrating her words with large gestures.  Ginny snickered to herself.  _Sounds like this Evil Fairy Queen is perfect for Snape...  

            _"Do go on," Ginny encouraged.  _I'm really getting the hang of this old-fashioned lingo...

_            "The night of your christening, Lord it was a sight to behold!  Candles were everywhere, the most beautiful gowns, and you had the loveliest pink dress in the kingdom.  I sewed it myself, I did, on one of those cursed machines.  Lace ruffles and..." Nurse stopped when Ginny cleared her throat imperiously. "Ah yes, the fairies had arrived and were bestowing their gifts upon you."  _

            _"Gifts?  What gifts?" Ginny asked.  _This should be interesting...

_            "Darling, you know what they were, grace, beauty, voice like a lark, cleverness and wittiness, all of the most desirable traits," Nurse Anna reminisced.  _I most definitely do not have grace, I am the clumsiest person I know, except for maybe Tonks...

            _"What happened then?" Ginny asked._

_            "Just before the last fairy could bless you with her gift, a crack of thunder like I never heard before, rolled through the castle.  The Evil Fairy Queen Severity stood before us, rage kindled in her eyes.  Lord love you, my bones still quake at the memory," Nurse exclaimed, placing a hand delicately over her heart.  Ginny gazed up at the dozens of colorful banners that hung on the ceiling of the vast chamber.  _I wonder what they're for…

_            "Yes, then what?" Ginny demanded, tapping her foot impatiently.  _This is a pretty good story...

            _"Her voice was a whisper, yet deadly and as understandable as if she were speaking at the top of her lungs.  'Why was an invitation not extended to me?  Am I not wealthy or powerful enough to merit an invitation?  You will rue the day you ignored Queen Severity!'  Ah me!  'Twas a dreadful day, indeed," Nurse Anna moaned.  Ginny examined the cracks in the table they were sitting at as she listened intently._

_            "She floated above your cradle, a nightmare dressed in black, your dear mother nearly died of fright.  'I shall forgive you for your misdeeds, and I shall give this child a gift of my own.'  Cupid's wings, I was ready to whip that fairy away from you.  'Silence!' Queen Severity roared at the gasps."_

_            Ginny was rocking back and forth in anticipation. "Yes, yes? Do continue!"  _I sound just like those old movies Hermione told me about!

            _"Your Highness, I shall never forget what happened next.  Severity raised her staff over your dear little head and pronounced a curse.  'When the child reaches her sixteenth year, she will prick her finger on the needle of a sewing machine and DIE!'  You can imagine the horror of your mother, bless her Royal heart.  Faint she did, and no wonder.  An evil laugh like no other echoed throughout the room and Queen Severity disappeared."  _You're kidding... This princess, whoever she is, is going to die if she pokes her finger on a sewing machine needle?  

            _"We revived the Queen promptly and the last fairy stepped forward. 'My lord and lady, we cannot remove the curse, but I, since I have not yet bestowed my gift, can soften the blow.'  The fairy, bless her Magical heart, floated above your head and said, 'My dear child, when your sixteenth year comes to pass, you shall indeed prick your finger.  You shall not die, but fall into a deep sleep that cannot be broken for a hundred years, unless you are wakened by True Love's kiss."  _Somebody named their kid 'True Love?'  And I thought my parents were bad!

            _"Your father, the King, rather than risk a deep sleep, issued a proclamation banning all sewing machines on pain of death.  The machines were collected and burned over on that hill yonder.  A bonfire like that, I shall never see again.  And that, my dear, is why we must sew by hand once again," finished Nurse Anna with a flourish._

_            "Well, I thank you for that marvelous tale," Ginny said.  _You pulled that one off grandly, Ginny Weasley... You sound just like a princess.  _"But I must finish this immediately.  Please inform my father that I am most grateful for his attentions, but I must complete my studies before pleasure."  _Wow, that ought to impress him!  I just don't want a Howler from Mum...

            _"As you wish, milady," Nurse Anna curtsied and hurried away._

_            "Well, not much to do but explore," Ginny said out loud, once Nurse Anna was gone.  She picked up the green material from where she had dropped it on the table where Nurse was telling her the story of her supposed curse.  _Don't castles like these have hidden passageways or something?

            _Ginny immediately began to lift up all the tapestries on the walls to see if there were hidden doors behind them, like there were at Hogwarts.  _Bingo!  Here's one right here... Hmm... I wonder what I'll find.

            _"My lady!" Ginny jumped at the sound of Nurse Anna's voice. "Your mother has sent for you!"  _Nooo... Not now....

            _"Er--yes, of course, I'll be right there," Ginny said, impatiently.  Nurse Anna glared at her, as though she knew Ginny was hiding something, and she was._

_            "Don't be going into that passage there now, remember what you father told you would happen if he caught you in there again," Nurse warned._

_            "Oh yes, I forgot.  You are dismissed," Ginny said.  Nurse Anna curtsied obediently and left.  _Cool... I don't approve of servants, but that's neat anyway...

            _Ginny lifted up the corner of the tapestry carefully, trying not to make a noise, and crept behind it.  She opened the small door and slipped through it to find a set of small, stone, winding stairs leading upwards.  A chilly draft swept upward, compelling her to follow.  The air was damp and cold, but she was determined to make it to the top._

_            Ginny draped the dress around her shoulders and rubbed her arms vigorously.  It seemed to be getting colder and colder… She came to an abrupt stop in front of a worn wooden door, bound with iron bands and an old-fashioned handle.  She placed her hand on the door and it slowly creaked open._

_            To her amazement, a small fire was burning in the grate, a small rug in front of it.  A tiny window looked out on a large, sweeping meadow.  To her delight, several horses were pastured outside.  She turned around to see a small sewing machine bolted onto a rustic table behind the door._

_            "I thought they were banned… What person would go against the king's wishes?" Ginny wondered. "Probably someone who knew this curse thing was completely ridiculous."  _Great, I can finish this dress, and then I'll go back downstairs and find some food.  _Her stomach was growling again._

_            Ginny seated herself in front of the small sewing table, and to her advantage, the machine was already threaded and ready.  Remembering the little of what she knew of these complicated monsters, she carefully placed the fabric under the foot of the machine and pumped the manual pedal attached to the bottom of the table.  _

_            "Tiring, yes, but definitely faster than sewing it by hand," she muttered.  Her neck was starting to ache from being hunched over so long over the blasted dress.  Professor Berg had better be pleased with the results.  She carefully stitched the remaining seams, watching to make sure she didn't sew the collar closed again.  _

_            Ginny clipped the last thread triumphantly.  She leaped out of her chair and held it up, dancing wildly around the room.  "Yes!!! Wahooo!"  She laughed crazily._

_            "I'm done, I'm done!" she shouted happily.  Suddenly a gust of wind swept under the door and the tiny fire blew out, engulfing the room in darkness and chilly air.  Ginny cowered, clutching the dress to her.  _Oh no, this can_not_ be good…

            _"Hello?" she whispered fearfully.  A second gust of wind blew the dress out of her hands, and she sprinted towards the door and struggled to pull it open.  The door wouldn't budge, no matter how hard she yanked on it.  _Oh please no…

            _An eerie simpering giggle filled the room. "Hem, hem…"  Her lovely dress had materialized into a tiny broad-faced, flabby creature with a preposterous bow perched on her curly hair.  _You're joking… What a nightmare!  Somebody save me, please!

            _"Queen Severity?" Ginny asked timidly, shaking from fright._

_            "Quite right, my dear," Queen Severity simpered. "No doubt you're here to pay for your parents' grievous mistakes."  It was not a question.  _Good lord, I wouldn't wish this woman on Snape, no matter how much I hate him…  _Evil Queen Severity started to glide threateningly closer.  Ginny backed up towards the wall.  _Stall, say something…

            _"I'm sure they didn't mean it, Your Fairyness," Ginny pleaded.  Severity came closer.  An unearthly green glow began to emanate from the walls._

_            "They certainly did not mean well, or they would have invited me, don't you think?" snarled Severity, the bow on her hair quivering dangerously.  Ginny backed up further.  _Say something else…

            _"Don't you think this is taking it a bit fa--" Ginny was interrupted by Severity._

_            "Hem, hem—I believe it is time for you to shut your mouth," Queen Severity lunged at her.  Ginny screamed shrilly and fell backwards, flailing her hands around to find purchase.  Her hand caught on the machine behind her and she felt her fingertip snag on the needle.  She brought her hand in front of her and watched in a daze, as a large drop of blood rolled off the tip of her finger.  A strange heaviness began to course through her veins, weighing her down, dragging her to the floor.  _I don't want to sleep for a hundred years… Besides no one's going to want me enough to kiss me…

_            The loud, simpering giggle filled the room once more, and the Evil Queen disappeared.  Through blurred eyes, Ginny could see the green glow fade away and the fire returned to the grate.  The last thing she saw was Nurse Anna, and whom she would presume to be the monarchs of the kingdom, rush in and kneel next to her.  She couldn't say a word and she couldn't move.  The floor started to shake unnaturally beneath her…_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

            "Ginny, Ginny, wake up!" the voice insisted, shaking her gently.  Ginny awoke with a yelp and threw herself into the voice's arms.

            "Whoa, there," Harry chuckled.  _Harry?  Ohhh nooo…_ "You all right?  You look scared."  _How is it that he is always present during my embarrassing moments?  Stupid, it's embarrassing _because_ he is here… Oh, right…_

"Uh, sorry, really, _really _bad dream," Ginny apologized, and looked up at Harry's face.  That strange look she had seen earlier was back in his eyes, and he was staring at her again.

            "Harry?" Ginny asked, waving her hand in front of his eyes.  He snapped back to attention.

            "I'm sorry.  Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, sitting down next to her on the couch.  _The couch?_

            "How did I get over here?" Ginny asked, confused once more.  Harry grinned sheepishly.

            "I carried you?" he said.  _He WHAT?  _The Weasley red was at its best.  Ginny couldn't remember a time when her face burned so brightly.

            "Why?" she asked bluntly.  She avoided looking at him and pretended to be fascinated with tracing patterns in the plush of the cushions.

            "We came back from dinner and you looked so tired, so I brought you over here.  Ron would've helped, but he was too busy making eyes at Hermione to notice.  I brought you a snack too, but Ron ate that," he said apologetically. "I know it's late, but do you wanna come down to the kitchens with me?  I'm hungry again."  Ginny glanced at the clock, it was nearly midnight.

            "Thanks again, Harry, but I have to finish this," she said, glaring at the offending cloth that had caused such a nightmare.  _I hate you, you stupid dress…Look what you've done to me…_

            "Okay, if you're sure," Harry said, drawing his invisibility cloak out from under his sweater.  "Say, what did you say your nightmare was about?"

            Ginny moaned.  "It was horrible, Harry.  I was the princess in **Sleeping Beauty**, Madam Pomfrey was my nurse, now that I think about it.  And most horrible of all, Umbridge was the Evil Fairy.  I had just been pricked on a sewing machine needle and was about to fall into a hundred-year sleep when you woke me up."

            Harry burst out laughing.  "Sewing machine needle?  That's hilarious, Ginny!"  Ginny reached over and slugged him on the arm.

            "You wouldn't think it so funny, if you had been there," she said indignantly.  Harry couldn't stop laughing.

            "Go get your food, you stupid git," she ordered.  Harry got up obediently and headed toward the door, still laughing.  She watched him climb through the portrait hole and called after him.

            "It wasn't funny, Harry, it was so real," Ginny protested. "I really was scared."  Harry stopped laughing at the serious tone in her voice and stuck his head around the edge of the portrait and looked straight at her.

            "Well, if anything like that happens, Ginny," he said quietly. "I'll be here to wake you up."  He pulled his head back and was gone.  Ginny stuck her tongue out at him, not really understanding his statement.  _Fat lot of help, he is… Wake me up my—_

Realization dawned.  _...Fall into a deep sleep that cannot be broken for a hundred years, unless you are wakened by True Love's kiss…_  Ginny's mouth dropped open.

            "Wait a second," she breathed. "Harry!  Wait up!" 

**The End **(Or should I tell you what happens? Perhaps I'll just leave you to your imaginations…)

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

**A/N-  **Evil I am cutting it off like that… If you want me to finish it, review… If you liked it review…  If you appreciated me writing a 12-page story on Microsoft Word containing 5263 words, review…  

And if you have _any _semblance of kindness, you will review and then you will go to my bio and read **Hello, Again.  **I updated it a few days ago and the chapter is _really_ good, but _no one_ reviewed it except for Hermione30.  

I am feeling quite depressed, because of the fact that I worked so hard on it and nobody has read it.  **::**wails loudly**::**  _Please_review it if nothing else.  It has blatant **R/Hr** and **H/G.  **I promise that it is good.

There, I am done with my ranting.  Please push the purple button down yonder and drop me a line or two... I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND EVER!!!!!


	2. Prince Charming and the Spies

**Disclaimer:**  You didn't _really_ think I owned this, did you?  Oh my gosh, you must be dumber than I thought!  Of course I don't…

**Dedication (because I forgot to in the 1st chapter):**  To my Clothing teacher, Miss Berg.  Thank you for teaching me the ways of the Sewing Force.  You are to me what Yoda was to Luke!

**Shout-Outs:**

**SilverWolf7007:**  Have no fear!  The ending is here!

**Phaerie:  **I'm ready for that imaginary but gigantium cookie!

**lovey360: ** Such a nice compliment!  Here's the last for you!

**LaurelinElentari:  **Romantic stuff is yummy, but mine is nowhere near the best.  I'm glad you thought it was good.  

**annzter:  **::looks at puppy-dog eyes::  Okay, okay!  I give in!

**waffleshouse: **Orcdork!  What's that?  Ooh, good, read my stories!  Through the Owls' Eyes is my baby!

**Hermione30:  **Even if I didn't love you already, your review would bind me to you for life!  I have internal battles all the time… Which is why Ginny had them…

**Hannah:  **I wish I guy would say that to me too, which is probably why I had Harry say that… Hm… My shortcomings are all inserted in this story…

**Fakewings:  **Hermione30 is a darling, and I don't deserve it… I'm glad you liked it!

**Minority:**  I'm a-finishing it!  Continue below…

**Thanks to everyone else who reviewed, I was completely overwhelmed by the responses when I came home from school the other day.  I never received 20 reviews in one day, not even ten!  I love you all sooooo much!  ::blows many kisses::**

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Wait a second," she breathed. "Harry!  Wait up!"

            Ginny darted across the common room, leaped over the couch, tripping and tumbling to the floor in the process. "OUCH!"

            She finally made it to the portrait hole, pushed the painting open and carefully clambered through.  Dusting herself off, she looked around, squinting into the darkness.

            "Harry?" she whispered.  The Fat Lady stirred and mumbled through her quiet snores.  _Must be quieter…_Ginny tried again. "Harry?!"

            "Who's there?" cried the Fat Lady.  Ginny winced. _Be polite…_

"Just checking for someone, Mistress Pink," she replied truthfully. "I'm heading right back in."  The Fat Lady shook her massive head and clucked disapprovingly.

            "Three minutes, Ginny," the Fat Lady ordered.  _Dang it, she recognized my voice… Well, stupid, you called her Mistress Pink…Oh yeah…At least I'm on good terms with her…_

"Don't you dare think I haven't heard that excuse before, and from your parents at that," the Fat Lady continued, painstakingly arranging the pink silk folds around her. "I'm going to close my eyes and pretend I don't know what you're doing, and you had better be in soon."

            "Yes ma'am," said Ginny obediently.  _My parents?  Sneaking out to meet each other…Chant with me... 'I will clear all bad thoughts…'_

"Harry!  I have to talk to you, can you hear me?" she whispered, a little louder than before.  _Was that a rustle I heard?  _Ginny's hands began twisting with nervousness.

"Did you already leave?" she asked, speaking normally now.  There was no answer.  _I definitely heard something this time…_

"Harry Potter, if you can hear me, you had better get over here," Ginny hissed.  Her hands were literally shaking now.  _Oh, I hear someone, all right…_

Firm resolve took over her.  _It's now or never, Ginny Weasley… _"Harry Potter, if that's you I hear," Ginny cried loudly, stamping her foot angrily. "If you don't get over here right now, I am going to yell at the top of my lungs and heaven help you when Filch comes!  When I get my hands on y--"

            Two arms came out of nowhere and a warm hand clapped itself over her mouth and the other spun her around, pulling her under the warmth of a silky cloak.  _Oh my god, I cannot believe I did that…I am trapped under a cloak with Harry Potter… Yup, shaky hands and knees…_

"Sheesh, put a lid over it, woman," came her beloved's voice.  She was standing in the circle of his arms. "What do you want?"  _Ummm…Your presence has driven it out of my mind?_

"I want to come with you, because I need a donut," Ginny said.  _That is NOT what you wanted to ask…_

"That's not what you wanted to ask," Harry said matter-of-factly.  _Can he read minds too, besides everything else?_

"You're right," Ginny sighed.  _Lord, it's too warm under here… _"What did you mean when you said you'd wake me up?"  She peered closely into those magnificent green eyes.

            "What do you mean, what did I mean?" Harry asked. "I meant I'd always be here for you.  What did you think I meant?"  _You did not…I saw you staring at me… You don't stare at someone because you're going to be there for her…_

"Say what?" Harry queried amused.  _Oh no…I didn't say that out loud…Yup, you did…_

"Oh, shoot," Ginny muttered. Stubbornness took over, against her better judgment. "No you didn't, you meant something else!"  Her face went scarlet.

            "I didn't," Harry said, tightening his arms around her.  _Must…Not…Fall…_

"Yes, you did," Ginny argued, blushing harder with every word.  A nearby suit of armor snickered and the sound echoed in its empty helmet.

            "Shut it you!  Fine, I meant something else," Harry grinned. "Satisfied?  Can I go now?"

            Ginny pounded him with one of her fists.  "No, not until you tell me what you meant!"  Harry caught her hand and held it gently in his.

            "I meant I'd be there for you in a not-friendly or brotherly way," Harry said evasively.  Ginny groaned. "How's that?"  _Almost, but not quite…Let us ignore the fact that you are about to faint…_

            "Not good enough," Ginny shook her head.  "Prove it!"  _Ginny Weasley!  Did you just say what I thought you did?  Uh-huh!  _

Harry Potter did just that.  _Oh my…The Boy-I've-Loved-Forever-and-a-Day is kissing me!  _Her arms involuntarily lifted themselves to wind around his neck and shoulders.  _Prince Charming is real and he's ALL mine!  _

 Ginny and Harry were so caught up in each other, they didn't notice the two pairs of eyes watching them intently.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

            Ron and Hermione were coming back quietly from strolling through the halls.  This did not mean that they weren't arguing, however.

            "Hermione, how many times do I have to tell you?" Ron complained. "House-elves _like _work!  Repeat after me, 'I will quit bothering them because they enjoy labor.'"

            "Don't be ridiculous, Ron," Hermione said dismissively. "Someday, they will see my point, and I can assure you they will be delighted wit being free."

            "Fine!  See if I care… Just don't talk to them when we're in the kitchens.  The eclairs aren't as good when you upset them," Ron said informatively.

            Hermione looked at him incredulously.  "Eclairs?  Is food all you can think about?  Honestly, boys!"

            "Don't be stupid," Ron said, putting his arm over her shoulders. "We think about girls too."

            "What girls?" Hermione snapped, her bushy brown hair bouncing with every step.

            "You of course," Ron grinned endearingly at her.  It worked.

            "Fine," Hermione said grumpily, but a small smile twitched at the corners of her mouth.

            "Girls definitely," Ron continued.  "But not as much as food."  Hermione threw his arm off from around her and started walking fast.

            "Insensitive creeps," she muttered angrily.  She suddenly halted and Ron crashed into her.

            "What the--"  Ron started but Hermione held up a hand cutting him off.  She turned and whispered into his ear.

            "I think I hear your sister," Hermione began.  She cocked her head. "And Harry."

            "Harry?" Ron said, angrily but interestedly.  "If he tries anything…"  

            "No you don't," Hermione held on, planting her feet firmly.  "I want to listen, if I have to put a Body-Bind on you, I will, so shut up!"  Ron stopped trying to fight her.

            Ginny's voice came closer. "…You meant something else!"

            "Eh?" Ron wondered.  Hermione jabbed her elbow into his ribs.  Ron wisely did not cry out.

            "I didn't," came Harry's voice.  Ron and Hermione peeked their heads around the corner, but they didn't see anyone.

            "Yes, you did," Ginny argued.  Ron started to say something, but the laughter of a suit of armor cut him off.

            "Shut it you!  Fine, I meant something else," Harry said. "Satisfied?  Can I go now?"

            Ron looked at Hermione, raising his eyebrows as if to say 'What is going on?'  She grinned knowingly at him.

            "No, not until you tell me what you meant!" Ginny protested.

            "I meant I'd be there for you in a not-friendly or brotherly way," Harry replied. "How's that?"  Ron gaped at the words.  Hermione merely smiled.  It was time Ron got over the fact that his sister was no longer little.

            "Not good enough," Ginny's voice answered. "Prove it!"  Ron sat down hard in the middle of the corridor, obviously shocked at his sister's bold words.

            "Ron, look!" Hermione whispered urgently.  Ron pulled out of his stupor and he and Hermione watched as Harry and Ginny came into view.  The invisibility cloak had slipped down from covering them, but the kissing couple was oblivious to the audience.

            Hermione sank down next to Ron and sighed.  "Isn't it romantic, Ron?  I mean, they've been dancing around each other long enough, don't you think?"  Ron rolled his eyes, but he put his arm around her again.  Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder.

            "I just hope they have an understanding and peaceful relationship like ours," Ron said nodding.  Hermione lifted her head and looked at him.

            "What?" Ron asked.

            "_Peaceful_?  You think our relationship is _understanding_?" Hermione asked disbelievingly.  Her voice became more high-pitched.  "What on earth made you think we _understand_ each other?!"  Ron was at a loss for words.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

**A/N-  :**:snorts from laughter::  Hope you liked that!  Tell me what you thought by reviewing!  I decided we needed a little R/Hr to round it all off.  Woohoo!  What a rush!

**Thanks to all those who reviewed my other stories…  Love you all…**

**A/N-  I'll** be editing Obsessed pretty soon, need to fix some parts, so look out for that…

**Lastly,  REEEVVVIIIEEEWWWW**!!!!!


	3. Happily Ever After For Now

**Disclaimer:  **

I do not own this story, folks,

I like fried eggs with runny yolks,

I borrowed Ron and Hermione,

So I could do what pleases me.

So if you like it, don't hold back,

I need reviews, or else I'll crack...

It was to be a short one-shot,

But the voices in me yelled and fought.

"Write another chapter, please,

Or else we'll curse you with little fleas."

Okay, okay, I did agree,

Just one more, that's all it'll be...

But then again, I couldn't resist,

The voices in me did persist,

"The end?  Why, you silly, that cannot be!"

So here it is, guys, Chapter Three...

**Shout-Outs:  **(I love you guys so much.)

**Emily T:  **One of my favorite authors... Thanks soooo much!  Update yours soon!

**susieq:**  I know I'm evil... It's what I do best.  I'm glad you like it...

**wbp9999:**  My suspense is deadly?  Woohoo... I never had a compliment of that caliber before.  If anything, I stink at keeping secrets...

**immortalwizardelf-fan:**  ::giggles::  I love your name... Hermione is just not the type to be pleased... We wouldn't love her any other way... But I do think she needs to lighten up sometimes...

**annzter:**  ::gasps:: It's ORIGINAL!  ::does a cartwheel and crashes into her door::  I hope so!

**Rielle:  ** I edited them out just for you... Wouldn't want you to miss Ron and Hermione's little spying game...

**Caitlin:**  Thanks so much... I'll e-mail you when I have updates... As for my other stories, just click on my penname.

**Lizzie:**  I like to laugh with pure joy, especially when it hurts so much you can't breathe.  I like to think of myself as a fun person... Thanks for thinking I have a great sense of humor.  My friends are as psycho as I am, if they weren't, we wouldn't be friends... Why, just the other day, we nearly busted our guts laughing over the most common-place words.  Thank you so very, very much for reviewing... They really made my day!

**Butler****:**  Threatening is good.  Daring people is good too.  Just not when I do it... Thanks for reviewing!  ::does her crazy version of the Chicken Dance::

**Snowman1400:**  ::sighs, and wipes away tears::  You are just too sweet!  Oh man, reviews like this can bring a person out of depression lickety-split!   Knowing that you think Sirius is gorgeous, I think I am safe in hoping that many tall, handsome guys with lots of chocolate will grace your life.  LOL.

**Hermione30:  **JoAnn Fabrics?  That's great.  I love JoAnn's.  Sewing makes me happy, unlike Ginny.  I do get frustrated, but I love doing it.  Ron is a Drama Queen, but he really is a good guy.  Luv ya!  Thanks for the review.

**Phaerie:  **::savors cookie crumbs::  Thanks for your review!  You are so awesome!  Update Snapshots!  That's a favorite of mine!

**Hannah:  ** That's what so great about fanfiction, you can put everything you want to happen to you in a story and pretend!  Love ya!

*   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

            "Harry!" Ginny whispered urgently. "Did you hear that?"

            "Hear what?" Harry asked alarmed, dropping his arms from around her.  _Darn it, just when I was all comfortable.  _She tilted her head to the side.  Faint voices-Faint, arguing voices-Faint, arguing, familiar voices, she could hear them.  To her horror, they were coming closer.

            "It's Ron and Hermione!" gasped Ginny. "There's no time to get back inside."  She caught sight of her reflection in a small mirror that hung on the opposite wall nearby.  Ginny gestured frantically to Harry.

            Harry saw it too. "Come on!"  He stooped, snatched the cloak, and dragged Ginny over to the wall opposite the Fat Lady.  The two of them plastered themselves against the wall closet to each other, and Harry carefully draped the shimmering cloak over the both of them.  They tried to keep their tense breathing as quiet as possible.

            Ginny stood stiffly at attention, and felt the hair on the nape of her neck prickle, and gooseflesh broke out on her arms.  She reached across the few inches between them and clutched Harry's hand.  _Please don't let Ron find us.  He'll kill Harry before I have a chance with him, and before we can explain...  _Harry seemed to know what she was fretting about and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.  She instinctively moved closer to him, and they flattened themselves even more against the wall.

            Ginny and Harry strained to hear what Ron was now saying.  "Of course we understand each other, Hermione," Ron said matter-of-factly.  Ginny stifled a giggle.  _Of all the couples in the world, you probably win the prize for not understanding each other… _

            "Pray tell, how well, exactly, do we know each other?" Hermione asked witheringly.  _Ron, are you in trouble!_

"Well, that's easy," supplied Ron cheerfully. "You live for and worship books, homework, books, and house-elves."

            "Oh, jolly lot you know about me!" Hermione snapped. "How much you know about me is a far cry from what I know about you.  For example, you are the sixth child and boy in a family of seven children, you love Quidditch and excel at thinking up strategy, due to your insane love of chess.  You support the Chudley Cannons with your life, you wear their colors proudly, despite how horrible orange looks with your hair.  

            "Your favorite time of the day is meal-time and snacktimes, you are determined to show everyone that you too will be successful, you delight in eating chocolate frogs, and you won't rest until you've completed the card collection.  Shall I continue?"  _Ha!  She's got you there, Ron!_

Harry winked sideways at Ginny when they saw Ron's look of awe and annoyance at being shown down.  "Nah, don't waste your breath, Hermione, I get it."  He looked quite dejected and Ginny nearly felt sorry for him.  Hermione must have noticed too, because she leaned over and whispered something in his ear.

            Ron's face immediately brightened.  _What did she say?  _He grinned mischievously and a devilish look came over his face.  He started to move right towards the place where Harry and Ginny were uncomfortably situated.  _Shoot, he is way too close…Uh-oh, Harry's scared too…I can see it on his face…_ She shifted nervously, not realizing she made noise that gave them away to her brother.

            Ron loomed closer and closer and he reached out a large, freckled hand towards them.  Ginny shut her eyes and opened them again, afraid to look.  Ron stretched out his arm and punched Harry good-naturedly in his invisible chest.

            "I know you're here, Harry, even though I can't see you.  Saw you when that cloak fell down.  Hey, little sister, is my best friend a good kisser?"  Ginny flushed all over again.  _Mm-hm, very good…_ "You tell me if he hurts you.  Harry!  I'm warning you!"  Harry gulped.  Ginny's mouth dropped open in shock.

            "Better you than anyone else, you hear?  If you hurt her, you will have six angry older brothers to face," Ron continued, trying to sound stern, but Ginny could tell he was having way too much fun.  _Oh, but then you'll have to deal with the wrath of Ginny… _Hermione was obviously having as much fun as Ron, because she laughed out loud.  _Ooohh, Hermione, you are going to pay… _"Hermione and I are going back inside, and if you aren't with us in 60 seconds, I am coming out to escort you!"  Ginny and Harry watched in amazement as Ron calmly helped Hermione through the portrait-hole after stating the password.

            Harry and Ginny stared at each other, twin looks of fright on their faces.  A split second later, they were bolting across the hall to the Fat Lady.

            "Ferret-boy has a rubber duckie," they said together.

            "Very good," nodded the Fat Lady. "Much more than three minutes it was, Ginny."   She winked at Harry, and it was his turn to blush furiously.  As the portrait swung slowly forward, Ginny, in an act of defiance, grabbed Harry's hand as they went in to where Ron and Hermione were waiting with laughter on their faces.

            "Get ready to wipe those smiles off their faces," Ginny muttered out of the corner of her mouth, while she smiled angelically.  Harry grinned and nodded.  _Die, Ron…_

            "Don't be too proud of yourselves, now… As if we didn't know what you two were up to--" Harry teased gleefully.  Ginny squeezed his hand.

            "All alone in that big, dark corridor," Ginny finished, raising her eyebrows questioningly. "Go big brother!"  She and Harry laughed hysterically.  _Serves you right…_

The identical red faces and stammering words were worth all of Ron's endless teasing, Ginny decided happily.  

            "Night all," Ginny smiled.  She nudged Harry gently.  He looked at her quizzically.

            "Grand finale," she instructed.  They started walking towards the stairs, putting a little lilt into their step, and swinging their clasped hands between them, as though they were skipping through a meadow of daisies.  They paused between their respective stairs and dormitories.  Ginny threw her arms around Harry's neck, Harry dipped her backwards, and she kicked her leg in the air dramatically.  They exchanged a gentle kiss that looked like a whole lot more to the scarlet-faced Ron.  __

"I believe this counts as a happily ever after, don't you?" Ginny beamed.  Harry righted her and hugged her, before she left to go to her own room.  Ron and Hermione were too much in shock to move.

            "I do indeed."  _Prince Harry…My Prince Charming…With eyes as green as a fresh-pickled toad…Maybe I'll sew him a costume too… After all, the Halloween Ball is coming up…_

*   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

**A/N-**  I hoped you liked it,  I may keep adding on to it as things hit my mind, but for now, consider it finished.  Please review and help me break 50… It hasn't ever happened before… Such a rush!  Woohoo!


	4. Take Cover! Idiot Alert!

**Disclaimer:**

'Cause I'm your lady, and you are my man,

Whenever you're near me, I wanna turn on the fan!   (Hahaha!  I love making my own words!)

I borrowed Harry and Ginny, but I didn't borrow Stan,

Nobody caught me, but even so, I ran...  _Hmmm... I don't like that poem... Your last one was better..._

**Adaptation of Binky's Poem **(from Arthur; my favorite show ever!)****

People think I can't write a poem,

But they are so wrong.

I can write a poem,

I wrote this one,

I wrote this poem,

And I gave it the title,

"Jamie's Poem."

So shut up.

The End.

*LOL... That's right, I'm psycho, and I'm even more so today!  Such a hyper mood!  Spring is coming... It was sooo nice today, I could jump.  But I had to carry a violin, a thirty pound backpack, and a bag with my sewing project a whole mile home.*

**Shout-Outs:  **I love you guys with all of my psycho heart... Bet you didn't want to hear that-- LOL...

**Butler:**  Hi!  I decided to favor your request and I thought of a whole new chapter (or two, depends how long this one is) for you!  Costume, ball, and lots of **Harry/Ginny** and **Ron/Hermione** fluff!  Big fight coming up!  I love you for reviewing...

**Phaerie:**  THANK YOU!  You do know that I am a loyal follower of** Snapshots!**  Why, I've got you on author alert and I was so excited to see Chapter 6 up!  **EVERYBODY!**  Read **Snapshots!  **It is **Harry/Ginny **at its best!  This is an order!

**:)**-- Woohoo!  52!  Thanks for asking and reviewing!  Hope you'll keep reading!

**Hermione30:**  Teasing is soooo much fun!  I live for it!  Actually, I wasn't bored when I wrote my disclaimer, just wanted to break out of the ordinary... Guess it worked!  LOL.  Love ya!

**Hannah:  **Your own **H/G** story?!!!  Yay!  I know!  You should e-mail it to me, so I can read it before everybody else!  

**mep1:  **I am so _honored_!  I can hardly breathe!  Was it you who reviewed on **Obsessed?**  Same name anyway... Sorry if I'm scaring you... 

**LaurelinElentari:**  Bwahahahaha!  I've converted you!  **::**cackles**::  **Fluffy fluff!  Puffity Puff!  I've worked my magic on you and you shall never escape!  Love ya!

**dolphingirl79:**  Thank you!  I try my best...

**PrincessSaraSolo:**  Thanks for reviewing this and my other stories... Just when I thought nobody liked me, why, here you were!!!!  New chapter is _heeeerrrreeee_!!!!

**Snowman1400:  ::**examines nails, buffs them**::  **It's talent you know!  Erm--Sorry, that was the little devil in me!  I am humble, and I owe my reviews to all the quirky people out there who give me such good ideas with their crazy antics.  *cough*myfriends*cough*

**A/N­- **Just so you know, this is from both Harry and Ginny's point of view.

*   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

            Ginny sat comfortably on the sofa in front of the common room fireplace, a new sewing project in her lap.  The costume that had brought her and Harry together was hanging neatly in the back of her closet.  _After that nightmare, literally, that I went through to make it, I must say it turned out rather nicely...  _

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ginny finally gave up trying to sew it on her own and went to see Professor Berg for help.  Professor Berg lifted up the mutilated dress and lifted an eyebrow, shaking her fashionably short blonde hair exasperatedly.

            "Ginny, I explained all of this at least twice," Professor Berg scolded her gently. "May I ask what was so important that it took your mind away completely?"  Ginny lowered her head, her cheeks flushing yet again, and mumbled incoherent words.  Her teacher chuckled.

            "Never mind, I know..." Professor Beg smiled. At Ginny's chagrined look, she laughed out loud. "Ginny, I'm only twenty-three, I know what happens to girls' minds when a big dance is coming up... Especially when there's a cute guy in the vicinity."  Ginny lifted her shoulders in a hopeless gesture.  _Gee, can she read minds too?  I think she's pretty cool, though... She didn't yell..._

"So will you help me fix this?" Ginny pleaded. "I'll stay after lessons, anything, just don't fail me..."

            "I'm not going to fail you, but I will expect you to pay attention and know what to do when I instruct you.  Fair enough?"  Ginny nodded meekly.  _Whew... That went quite well... _"Sit down.  We'll work on it right now.  Goodness, Miss Weasley, you really have done quite the number on this poor dress!"  

            A few days of being tutored on the sewing machine, Ginny finally completed the gown in great triumph, but declared to Harry that he wouldn't be allowed to see it until the Ball.  He still however did not know that he was expected to wear a costume alongside Ginny.  _Just gonna have to pop it on him when he least expects it... _

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

            A voice pulled Ginny out of her reverie. "Hi." Harry plopped down next to her and kissed her on the cheek.  _Are you ready?_

            "Hi!" Ginny smiled widely.  _Oh boy, I could get used to this... Must remember plan... _"Did Ron tell you when practice is?"  Ginny, having secured the position of Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, was thrilled every time she climbed on her broom.  Too often had her brothers underestimated her abilities, and this fueled her desire to prove them wrong every time she had a chance.

            "After dinner tonight," Harry said, leaning over to look at what she was doing. "What d'ye have there?"  Ginny put it behind her, blocking his view.  She put a serious face on and turned to look at him.

            "Harry, we've been friends for a long time, right?" she said.  Harry's head snapped around in alarm. "No, no, not that Harry, I only just got you.  You'd do something for me if I really needed you to, right?"

            "Yeah," Harry said warily. "What do you want me to do?"  _Not yet, make him think it's important... _

            "Promise you won't be rash and say no before I have a chance to speak?" Ginny pressed.  Harry looked even more suspicious.

            "I suppose," he said carefully.  _Oh good, he's caving..._

"As you know, Halloween's coming up," Ginny began, watching his expression.  He nodded. "And there's going to be a ball--"  Harry was shaking his head.  _I have a very bad feeling about this... She's got that look in her eye..._

            "Ginny--" Harry started.  Ginny held up her hand.

            "Uh-uh, Harry, you promised," Ginny said, smirking.  Harry clamped his mouth shut. "And you said you were going to take me..."  Harry shook his head again.  Ginny's mouth dropped open.

            "Harry!  I've waited forever to go to a ball, where no one would step on my feet.  Fine, if you really don't want to take me, I'll go ask Colin then," Ginny cried, getting up.  Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her down to sit again.  _Heehee..._

            "No!  I mean--I'm taking you," Harry protested.  _She wouldn't... Would she?  _"You wouldn't really ask Colin?"

            "But you just said--" Ginny said, making herself look confused.  _It's working... A little more, now..._

"I didn't say anything," Harry cried.  Ginny opened her mouth, but Harry cut her off. "Okay, what did you want to ask?"  Ginny grinned, her eyes sparkling.

            "So you get to wear a costume with me!  You can come as Prince Charming, okay?" she said happily. "I'll make the costume.  I know how to sew now, really I do."  _You're caught now, mister..._

            "Do I have to?" Harry complained. "I don't like dressing up."

            "Aw, Harry, it won't be so bad," Ginny assured him. "Do you want me to show you?"  Harry slumped back.

            "Why not, seeing my fate's already sealed," he said, disgruntled.  Ginny pulled out her wand.

            "_Accio_ book!" she cried, pointing at the table behind her head.  She held up her hand and caught the heavy book flying towards her.  She scooted over to Harry and opened it.

            "Mum gave this to me a long time ago.  It's a book of Muggle fairytales.  Dad bought it for me," Ginny said, thumbing through the pages. "I got the idea for my dress from here."  She pointed to a painting of a flaxen haired maiden in a flowing gown.  Harry eyed the picture, deciding he wouldn't mind seeing Ginny in that dress.  _Red hair is much prettier than blonde any day..._

            "So what did you have in mind for me?" Harry asked, feeling pretty comfortable.  _She sure smells good..._ Ginny flipped through a few more pages coming to rest a large, colorful image.  Harry stared at it. 

            "This!" Ginny said cheerfully. "What do you think?"  Harry looked horrified.  The prince was wearing a hat covered with drooping feathers and what was that?

            "Ginny!  He's wearing tights!" Harry cried. _I don't care how pretty she looks, or how beautiful... her eyes... look..._

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Harry, that was the style back then!"

            "I don't care," Harry said stubbornly. "I won't do it."  Ginny sighed.

            "Fine," she said. "If I make a tunic that will go down to your knees, will you?"  He shrugged.

            "Show me," he said.  _Good thing Professor Berg taught me that spell..._

"I know a spell Professor Berg taught me, so I could see what I thought, kind of cheating, but hey," Ginny said.  She thought for a moment, licked the tip of her wand and held it straight up. "_Creo conformatio!_"  A faint form issued from the tip of her wand.  It was the shape of a boy in the costume she wanted.  A tunic covered the form from his shoulders to his knees, the tight leggings were still there, but less aggravating.  Boots covered his feet and a large hat was perched on his hat.  Ballooned sleeves stretched from the form's shoulders to his elbows and a large belt carried a sword.

            "That's not so bad," Harry said begrudgingly. "Looks kind of like Robin Hood."  _Robin Hood was a good guy..._

"So you'll do it?" Ginny asked excitedly.  _Ginny, you are a genius..._  Harry grinned and slipped his arm around her.

            "Looks like I'm yours," he said, hugging her close.  _Yup, this is a pleasant way to end a conversation... He's nice and warm..._

            "So where're Ron and Hermione?" Ginny asked, contentedly curled up in his arms.

            "Hermione was in the Owlery sending a letter and Ron was somewhere," he answered. Right then the portrait opened and Hermione climbed through, followed by Ron.

            "Come on Hermione," Ron was saying. "Who'd you write to?"  Hermione came over to sit in the armchair.

            "I don't have to tell you Ron, it's none of your business," she said shortly. "I'm not sure your reaction would be quite--civil."  Ron huffed and sat on the floor.  He looked up at Harry and Ginny and narrowed his eyes.

            "Remember Potter, one toe out of line," he warned.  Harry groaned, annoyed.

            "Ron, you know I wouldn't do that," he complained.

            "Maybe not intentionally," Ron said. 

            "Oh stop it," Ginny said, fed up with Ron's protectiveness. "What's going on?"

            "Nothing much.  Quidditch practice after dinner," Ron said, glaring at Hermione. "When's dinner anyway?  I'm starving."  The others laughed.

            "What?" Ron grumbled.

            "Er--When are you not starving?" Harry asked.  Ron thought about that and smiled.

            "Good point."

            Hermione stood up. "I'm going upstairs to change.  I hate these robes."  She tugged at the black fabric and walked to the stairs.  

            "Yeah, me too," Ron said, and headed up to his own dormitory.  

            "I wonder who Hermione was writing to," Ginny mused.  _It must be important if she won't show it to Ron..._  

            "Who knows?" Harry said. "Maybe she ordered some books from a catalogue."  That did sound reasonable, so she nodded in agreement.  Suddenly Hermione came flying down the stairs.

            "Harry, Ginny," she said hurriedly. "Did you see anything fall from my robes?  Like a letter or something?"

            "Sorry," Ginny said. "Just now?"  Hermione nodded.

            "Nope," Harry said.  Hermione's hands were twisting around each other nervously.

            "Oh no," she muttered. "Please don't let him--"  An angry voice interrupted her.

            "Hermione!" Ron bellowed. He was storming into the common room, his face scarlet with anger.

            "Hello!" Hermione said, trying to be cheerful and failing. "May I help you?"  Ginny was suddenly very afraid.

            "I thought you broke it off with Krum!" Ron exclaimed.  Harry and Ginny snapped their heads around.

            "What?" Harry cried.  Ginny was in shock.  _You're joking..._

            "I _did_!" protested Hermione.  Ron waved a piece of parchment in the air.

            "Looks like a love letter to me!" Ron growled. "From Victor-Bloody-Bulgarian-Krum!"  He flung it to the floor.  Ginny, when no one was watching, summoned it off the ground and tucked it into her pocket.

            "Yes but--" Hermione tried, but Ron was too busy shouting.  _Ron, shut up..._

            "I bet you were writing him to tell him that you'd love to get back together, huh?" he said loudly.

            "No!  I wasn't!  Ron, listen--" Hermione wasn't able to another word in.  Ginny and Harry were terrified, they had never seen Ron so angry.  _Remind me never to get Ron that mad... _Ginny and Harry both thought.

            "Yeah, well how do I know that?" Ron retorted.  Hermione took a deep breath.

            "You don't," she said flatly.  Ron opened his mouth to shout, but nothing came out.  Harry inched backwards, pulling Ginny with him.  They crept to a dark corner and continued to listen where they would be out of the line of fire.

            "Well--you..." Ron continued. "What makes him think he deserves you?  _Dearest Herm-own-ninny..._" Ron cruelly mocked Victor's accent.

            "Well, since you believe only what you think--" Hermione said icily, her face hard. "Since you obviously won't listen or trust me, you don't deserve me either."  She turned on her heel and stalked up the stairs, her head held high.  Ron stared after her, his mouth working, but with no sound.  He ran a hand through his red hair in frustration.  _Ron, I'm going to kill you..._

            "Fine!" he yelled and sprinted to his own dormitory.  The sound of two slamming doors echoed through the tower.  Others, who had walked in on the war, stood frozen in silence.  They knew Hermione's and Ron's fights, and knew they weren't serious, but this seemed to be really bad.

            "Oy!" Seamus Finnigan breathed. "That's bad it is."  Everyone silently agreed.  Harry and Ginny were still cowering in the corner.  Everyone started to talk at once about everything, but mostly about the huge row that had just occurred.  Ginny quietly pulled the letter out of her pocket.  She carefully unfolded it and squinting in the dim light, she skimmed it.  Phrases jumped out at her eyes... _You have been on my mind... My feelings for you are very strong... Please reply... I await your answer..._  No wonder Ron was mad.

            Ginny elbowed Harry who still looked dazed.  He shook himself.  Silently she handed the letter to Harry who adjusted his glasses and quickly read it, his eyes widening.  He finally folded it and handed it back.

            "No wonder he was mad," Harry breathed. "I know he took it the wrong way though.  Hermione wasn't sending a letter to confirm Victor's hopes.  You saw how she was hurt that Ron didn't believe her."  Ginny's face was turning red, but not from embarrassment, from burning rage.

            "I always thought my brother was dumb sometimes, but I never thought he'd go this far," she yelled. "How _dare_ he!  If he really cared about her, he'd listen.  Oh when I get finished with that idiot!"

            "Calm down, Ginny," Harry tried to quiet her. "I'm sure they'll make up soon."  He didn't sound convinced though.

            "No, Harry," Ginny shook her head. "Not this time.  It'll take a miracle.  We have to make it."

            "Come on, Ginny," Harry frowned. "Let's give them a few days, if they don't, we'll figure something out."

            "Fine.  Three days, Mr. Potter," Ginny said firmly. "Then I'm stepping in."  They shook hands.

*   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

            Two and a half days had passed.  Ron and Hermione showed no signs of reconciliation.  They ignored each other completely.  Ron was sullen and snapped at anyone who addressed him.  Hermione refused to come to lunch if Ron was present, so it was mostly up to Ginny to bring her food.  Between sewing Harry's costume and her homework, she hardly had any free time to be with Harry.

            That evening Ginny was reclining on the couch, watching the flames dance in the fire.  She heard footsteps behind her and craned her head to look.  Harry was coming over and he sat down next to her.  She stretched out and put her legs over his lap.  He reached over and clasped her hand.

            "How's it going?" he asked gently.  Ginny yawned.

            "So tired," she whispered.  She scooted forward and rested her head on his shoulder. "Tired of my brother being a stupid git and Hermione complaining but not doing anything about it.  Three days ends tomorrow, Harry, and then I'm putting my two cents in."

            "I'm ready," Harry said fervently. "It's been awful."

            "Haven't seen much of you," Ginny said. "Too much to do."

            "Well, let's talk then," Harry offered.  Ginny looked up in amazement.  _He wants to talk?_

            "You want to talk?" Ginny grinned. "That's weird--for boys I mean."  Harry crossed his eyes at her and stuck out his tongue.  She rolled her eyes.

            "So what do you want to talk about?" Ginny asked, laying her head down again.  _Comfy shoulder... I like...  _Harry thought for a moment.

            "What do _you_ want to talk about?" Harry asked, playing with a silky lock of her hair.  She bit her lip to keep from laughing.

            "How about we just chat?" she said.  _I've never chatted with you..._

            "Okay," Harry agreed. "You start."  Ginny racked her brain for a topic.

            "Um--Hey, Harry?  Would you say you sweat or perspire?" she asked.  Harry lifted an eyebrow.

            "What kind of a question is that?" he wondered aloud.  She brandished her fist at him. "Fine.  I sweat.  How 'bout you?  Do you sweat?"

            "I'm a lady, of course I perspire," she said, pretending to be indignant. "Your turn."  He thought for a moment and then smiled.

            "What do you suppose came first?  The chicken or the egg?" he asked.  Ginny beamed.

            "Why the egg of course!" she smiled, knowing exactly what she was getting at.  _I like chatting... It's fun..._

"Where'd the egg come from, then?" Harry inquired.  Ginny tapped her chin.

            "From the chicken," she said. "Which came from the egg..."

            "Which came from the chicken..." Harry went on.  Ginny started to giggle.

            "Which came from the egg..." Ginny continued. "And I don't wanna do this anymore."  They started to laugh loudly, laughs that soon turned into choking, and then tears.

            "Why is this so funny?" Harry gulped, holding his side.  Ginny couldn't answer, but she shook her head.  _I have no idea..._  Finally, their spasms subsided, and they sat still.  They tried to breathe normally.

            "Are you done with that costume I'm supposed to wear?" Harry wanted to know.

            "Almost, probably tomorrow," Ginny decided.  _Let us not get off subject... You know you are too easily distracted by those green eyes... Focus... _"What are we going to do about the quarreling lovebirds?"

            "I think we should talk to them separately," Harry suggested. "Try to show them where they went wrong."

            "That might work on Hermione," Ginny sighed. "Not so sure about my brother.  Weasleys are stubborn you know."

            "Oh boy, don't I!" Harry teased.  Ginny glared at him, daring him to finish.

            "We'll try it tomorrow," she said. "The ball's in two days, and if they haven't fixed things, well, drastic measures will be in order."  _And Ron will lose a couple of limbs  if he doesn't shape up... I guarantee it... _

*   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

**A/N-  **So there you have it!  The first part of the second part!  I don't suppose that makes sense... Well, it does to me...

**Tune in next time to...**  Go to the Halloween Ball, scheme to fix the shattered relationship, and some good old, cliché broom closet action!  Not exactly what you'd expect, though.  Very humorous!

**Review... **Tell me what your favorite movie is... **Review... **Be nice to me... **Review...  **And one more thing...

**RRRRREEEEEVVVVVIIIIIIIIEEEEEEWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  **

Pretty Please... With a cherry on top?   Maybe a little sugar?


	5. Scheming

**Disclaimer:  ::**dances**::  **I don't own anything... I think.  Hold on a sec... 

Let's see what I have:

*  A water bed

*  Two white teddy bears that I sleep with

*  A fanfiction account

*  6 pieces of Extra gum

*  A violin case, but not the violin

*  My sneakers and some clothes

*  And most important of all, my magnet that I made myself... Brace yourselves...

    Featuring:   Captain Jack Sparrow and Will Turner!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

However, I still do not own Harry Potter or anything pertaining to him or of him.  All I own is the plot and the miniscule rights to manipulate it a bit.  Enjoy!

**Shout-Outs:  **Believe it or not, I love you guys to death!

**Mep1:  **You are the most fabulous gal ever!  I look forward to your reviews so much!  They always make me so giddy and happy!  As for Ginny's and Harry's playfulness, **::**sighs**::**  if someone ever likes me as much as Harry likes Ginny, all I can hope is that we'll be that comfortable around each other.  Te quiero mucho!  LOL...

**udderpd:**  Thanks so much!  Anything nice said, or typed to me, makes me smile!

**LaurelinElentari:  **One more fight, I think, is coming up in this chapter... I like it personally, it makes me laugh.  I am going to make Harry wear tight, but he doesn't know that yet.  **::**snickers**::**  I'll have to check out that movie.  This is what I do, so I can find new movies I've never seen yet!

**Hannah:  **You are like the most loyal reviewer on this story.  I love you and can't wait to read your story.  Thanks so much for reviewing.

**Hermione30:  **Hey!  From your review I made up a cheer:  **R-O-N, R-O-N!  He's an I-D-I-O-T!**  Yeah, not original, but hey!  I'd have to agree with you on the movies.  **My Big Fat Greek Wedding** is fab, but **The** **Singles' Ward **absolutely had me in tears!  DeVerl was such a loser, I laughed so hard I got a stomachache!  And then he ends up with the most beautiful girl. "So... what tribe are you from?"  LOL!  "Get thee hence!"  **::**screams**::**

**Snowman1400:**  Thanks so much!

**Enchanted:  **Thanks for reading and continue below...

**Butler****:**  I will get Harry angry with Ron, but I don't think I'll have them fight... Don't know if I'm creative enough to write that.  But I will bring up the sister parallel.  Hehe!

**Dervisha:**  Dude!  I'm so happy you're back!  Double excited that you have your own story up!  I will so totally be keeping up on your updates, don't worry.  How many times are you going to change your penname?  Anyway, yeah, teasing's awesome!  Thanks for reviewing.  I love ya!  **Everybody, read her story, despite the name written above, it is Serpentspawn.  It is totally awesome, and worth your time.  If you like it and want to watch for updates, check out the Sink Into Your Eyes site (Harry/Ginny shipping all the way!), you can keep tabs on her there.  **Boy, you should be happy with that advertising.  LOL.  Email me when you got a minute.

**sarah-mason19:**  It's reviews like this that bring tears of joy to my eyes.  Thanks so much for commenting.  I hope your novel turns out... I was thinking about your suggestion to write more of the similarities between Ginny and the Princess, so if you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me.  **Everybody!  Read her story:  Just Ginny.  It is wonderful and makes just wanna hug her because it's so great.  It is seriously not getting the recognition it deserves, so I'm gonna take the liberty of ordering you to her corner of this website and to check out her stuff.  ::**kicks everybody**::  Now Go!  **Sorry if I've scared anyone... **::**winks**::  **I'm just a pushy person when it comes to things I feel strongly about... LOL.

**Dedication:**  To Emily T., it doth be her thirteenth birthday today, March 25.  An honorable date indeed.  Let us welcome her to the chaotic, insane, hectic, misunderstood teenager's life.  Emily, you are one of the most talented authors whose works I have ever read, you're crazy, and psycho, and deserve a medal for your accomplishments.  If you read this, know that I am loyal to you and your stories.  **Advice:**  When you finally reach Geometry, screaming _will _help.  Cry if you feel like, never hold back the tears.  Boys are stupid and always will be, be patient, and hopefully, someday they will see the light. Do not despair unless it is _absolutely_ necessary.  _Italics_are your friends.  Um... P.E. stinks, but bear with it.  You only have to have three semesters to graduate... I think.  Just keep swimming, just keep swimming...  I love you!

On with the story...

*   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

            _There they were, a pair of green tights, floating towards him as though they were possessed.  No!  What was that they were doing?  The can-can?  It couldn't be…No, they were coming closer, and closer, and closer…kicking their legs, higher, and higher…_

_            No, please…Get away!  _Harry whimpered, twisting.  _Tights, Ginny, please…_ Harry flopped over.  _The tights were gaining on him, kicking…kicking…Where to run?  Nowhere, there were only dead ends!  Someone help!  Please, no more can-can!_

"Please…" Harry whispered.  He felt someone shaking him.  He jerked up, clutching the covers to his chest.  A soft giggle sounded next to him and he reached over and snatched his glasses, shoving them onto his nose.  His eyes slowly adjusted to the dark.  A mane of red hair fell in front of him and a gentle kiss was placed on his forehead.  _Ginny?  Why is it that girls can come in here, but we can't invade their rooms?  Face it, mate…You wouldn't like to woken up any other way…Hmmm…True…_

            "Morning, Harry!" Ginny whispered, bouncing gently. "Get up!  It's important."

            "Ginny!" Harry mumbled. "You aren't supposed to be in here.  It's six o' clock on a Saturday.  What'd you have to wake me up for?"  Ginny only grinned and jumped off the bed.  _Bloody girls…she knows with that smile, she can get away with anything…_

"Meet me in the Room of Requirement," she ordered. "We've got to strategize!"  In a flash of red hair, she was gone.  Harry struggled out of bed and pulled a sweater over his pajamas and pushed his feet into his shoes.  _There's no point in arguing with her, you know…Look what happened the last time…Yeah, I know…_

He crept quietly out of the room and tiptoed down the stairs.  He finally made it out of the portrait and wove through the many halls to the Room of Requirement.  Finding the door, he gently pulled it open and peered suspiciously inside.  _What the--?_

            The room was covered in soft colored mats, a low table sat on the floor with what looked like a model of a town on it, and a large blackboard covered one wall.  Ginny was sitting next to the table, her wand in her hand.  She looked up with sparkling eyes and motioned him over.  Harry thought better and tried to inch backwards.  _You might as well go in…She'll hex you if you don't…Fat lot of help you are…_Harry came in and shut the door behind him.  

            "What do we have here?" he inquired, settling down next to her.  She beamed.

            "Today is the day we repair the damage," she said, excitedly. "I was planning this all night.  Look!"  Harry peered at the model.  It was a perfect representation of Hogsmeade and there was another model that changed to Hogwarts' rooms and corridors as needed.  Every sign and crack on the sidewalk was absolutely perfect.  Even the weeds in the pavement were there.

            "Okay… What are we doing?" he asked, slowly.  _Should I be scared?_

            "Just watch!" Ginny whispered.  She prodded two figures Harry hadn't seen before, perfect models of Ron and Hermione, much like the figure of Krum that Ron had had just two years before.  The two figures glared at each other and turned on their heels.  Miniature bushy-haired Hermione stomped her tiny foot, but not before slapping Tiny Ron upside the head.  Tiny Ron shook his fist at her and stuck out his minute tongue at Hermione's stiff back.  _Oh boy, if they could just see themselves…They are exactly the same as the real people…_

            "That is so cool!" Harry breathed. "What's the plan?"

            "Today is a Hogsmeade weekend," Ginny explained. "I'd forgotten about it, until now.  Since they won't be going together, I reckon it's a good time to talk to them separately.  I'll take Hermione out, and you entertain Ron.  Then we'll meet up and try to get them to apologize to each other."  _Like that's going to work…_

            "What if that won't work?" Harry wondered. "What's Plan B?"  One of the tiny halls in Hogwarts enlarged to show a plain door.  Ginny pushed the door open with her wand and whisked the two angry miniatures of Harry's best friends through it.  Faint pounding was heard through the tiny door.  _That's pretty funny…_

            "Then we shove them in a broom closet until they do apologize," Ginny said firmly. "I will have them back together by tomorrow night, if that's the last thing I do."  _Remind me never to be one of her experiments…You got that right…_

            "Are you sure about this?" Harry said worriedly.  _So many things could go wrong…_

"It's fool-proof," said Ginny, satisfied. "Let's prepare mentally for this."  She moved over to a mat and sat cross-legged on it, gently resting her hands palms up on her knees. "Come on, Harry, don't be shy."  She patted the mat next to her.

            Harry carefully sat down, and followed Ginny's posture.  He crossed his legs and closed his eyes.  _I cannot believe I'm doing this…I can, you're obviously obsessed with this girl…I suppose you're right…_

"Repeat after me," Ginny commanded.  She began to chant quietly. "I am a Weasley.  I am the sister of Fred and George Weasley.  I am a Weasley.  Come on Harry.  You're an honorary Weasley.  Well, say it!"  _Here goes…_

            "I am an honorary Weasley.  I am a friend of Fred and George Weasley.  I am an honorary Weasley," Harry chanted. "I am an honorary Weasley…"  He grinned.  _I bet this could be a lot worse…Yeah, your girlfriend _could_ be Millicent Bulstrode…_

            "Okay, I think we're ready," announced Ginny finally, after several minutes of meditating and chanting. "Let's go!"  _Watch out guys…Merlin, I am so glad I am not in your shoes…_  
  


*   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

**A/N-**  Sorry that was so short.  I just wanted to upload the little bit that I had.  I'll post the rest tomorrow, 'cause I'm too tired to write it tonight.  Review if you'd like, wait until the real end of the chapter if you'd prefer.  It'll be there tomorrow.

Thanks so much to those have reviewed so far, I am indebted to you…

Much love, cookies, and ice-cream,

Margaret


	6. Thimbles

**Disclaimer:**  

Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?

Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?

Wouldn't you think I'm the girl… the girl who owns absolutely nothing?

**Shout-Outs:**  (to those who reviewed, even though the chapter was not finished)

**Dolphingirl79:  **You'll get the results here, I believe… So glad you read and thanks so much!

**sarah-mason19:  **I love your reviews—they make me feel so peppy!  I did double voices with Ginny, so I thought it only fair that we take a close peek at Harry's internal struggles.  Thanks for reviewing my songfics, does this mean you're LDS too?  I love Saturday's Warrior; it's so corny it's hilarious!  As for italics and bold (I love this question 'cause it was a nightmare for me to find out), all I do is write my document exactly how I want it, and then I save it as a web page (click the little drop box at the bottom), and voilá!  Thanks again for reviewing!

**Sarahamanda:**  Thanks for reviewing!

**moonlightandroses:**  That's such a gorgeous penname!  And since you asked so sweetly, I shall update!  Continue below…

**ZagZig722:**  Whoop!  A new reader!  I'm so ecstatic that you liked it… Thanks for reviewing!

**Serpentspawn:**  I liked that dream part myself… Thanks for reviewing!

Thimbles

*   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

            Harry walked dazedly up the stairs back to his dormitory.  _What happens if this doesn't work?  Let's see, Ron and Hermione will ignore each other forever, not to mention Ginny will probably never forgive you…_

            "I will succeed," Harry muttered to himself, wiping his clammy palms on his pajama bottoms.  He didn't want to think of what would happen if it didn't work.  He trudged determinedly over to Ron's bed and yanked back the maroon hangings.  The rings in the curtains made a large _clacking_ sound. "Shut up!"

            Ron was sleeping peacefully, despite the large scowl that was present on his face, his red hair flopping against his freckled forehead.  _Wow, he's even angry when he sleeps…_Harry reached out and grasped his shoulder, attempting to shake him awake.  Ron mumbled and turned over, smacking Harry in the face with his flailing arm.

            "Ow!" Harry yelled, and tugged Ron out of bed so hard, he tumbled on to the floor cracking his head on the floorboard.  Ron leaped up, his fists beating the air.  He hollered in pain.  The other occupants of the room were so well-used to Ron's unnecessary shouting that they didn't even stir a toe. 

            "Oy, who did that?" Ron bellowed, turning on Harry. "Oh, it's you—What do you want?"  Harry rubbed his nose that he could tell was going to be bruised.  

            "I think you put my nose out of business," Harry said in a muffled voice. "I just wanted to tell you that we've got a Hogsmeade trip scheduled for today, and since you and Hermione are sort of on a 'break', I figured we could make a Guys Only day of it.  What do you say?" _Please, please don't let him figure out this is all a trick…Make him think I'm serious…_

            "Are you serious?" Ron asked skeptically. "Wouldn't you rather go with Ginny?"  _Of course I would, you dumb nut…But she already got me roped into this INSTEAD!_

            "She's going to take Hermione out, so it's just you and me," Harry said, hoping against hope.  He saw Ron's shoulder's slump almost imperceptibly.  _Does this mean he's sorry?_

            "Fine, we'll go after breakfast," Ron agreed finally. "They got pancakes and sausage this morning!"

~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~  ~

            "We'll meet up with you by Honeydukes in three hours!" Ginny hissed to Harry before she was lost in the crowd that was rushing to the village.  Harry turned to see Ron walking stiffly, his arms crossed across his chest.

            "Hey mate!  Bloody brilliant today," Harry attempted conversation.  Ron just looked at him.

            "What makes you all chipper today?" Ron asked grumpily.  _Merlin, no wonder Hermione has no patience with you…To each his (or her) own, I suppose…_

            "No girls, no nagging," Harry said happily. "Three Broomsticks up ahead and butterbeer."  _If he doesn't buy that, then I don't know what will…_

            "I'll hand that much to you," Ron said, grudgingly. "In fact, that does sound good.  Last one there is one of Hagrid's flobberworms!"  Harry lost.  Ron, with his long, lanky legs, beat him by several strides.  Panting, they entered the large cheery room, with its large bar, and the smell of fresh bread and warm butterbeer.  Harry ordered two mugs and carefully hefted them over to the table where Ron sat moping.

            "Here you are," Harry said, sitting down. "How's life?"  Ron grunted incoherently.  _Yep, he loves her but he won't admit it…_

            "Stupid bloody Bulgarian," Ron muttered angrily. "Why won't he just leave her alone?"  _Merlin, grant me courage…_

            "Er—Ron?  Have you ever thought that maybe Hermione wrote back to tell him no?" Harry asked.  Ron lifted his head and snorted, before gulping a huge amount of butterbeer down.

            "So why didn't she tell me?" he asked loudly.  _You really are thick…_

            "Because she knew you'd react this way?" Harry said helpfully.

            "I would not!" Ron shouted, earning a few curious gazes. "What makes her think I'd react?!!"

            "Keep it down, you git!" Harry ordered. "Why don't you just apologize?"

            "And get my head ripped off?" Ron asked indignantly. "No thanks."  _Okay, let's try a new angle…This one obviously is not working at all…_

            "What would you do to me if I hurt Ginny?" Harry asked.  _This had better work…_

            "First, I'd rip _your_ head off, then I'd dump you in the lake," Ron said relishing these words. "Then I'd pull you out, and leave you to Fred and George, after that Bill and Charlie would have a go at you, and probably Percy too… Of course, Mum and Dad would want turns too.  Why?"  Harry gulped.  _I solemnly swear that I will not hurt Ginny…_

            "It just occurred to me that Hermione is one of my very best friends.  I happen to care about her very much, so much that I consider her to be like a sister to me," Harry said, letting Ron ponder these words.

            "Yeah, so?" Ron said sullenly.  _Oh, good…Maybe this means he's breaking…_

            "So, I don't like seeing her hurt, or crying, or not eating," Harry said, watching Ron's face.  It fell a little. "So if you don't get your act together and apologize, I'm just going to have to do everything you just told me—to you!"  Harry swallowed a mouthful of butterbeer and waited for Ron to say something.  There was stony silence.  Then Ron let out a loud breath.

            "All right, I'll tell her I'm sorry, but only if she does too," Ron said, running his hand through his hair.

            "Well, I reckon that's better than nothing," Harry agreed. "Let's go to Zonko's and then Honeydukes."  Ron nodded and Harry flipped a coin and they emerged into the cool October air.

            Zonko's was packed with students loading up on new torments with which to plague Filch.  Happy shouts and exclamations filled the warm shop.  Ron and Harry each got a large bag of dungbombs, a dispenser of disposable mud puddles, and cans that would spray countless numbers of questionable odors (all you had to do was tell it what to spray… "Eau de Skunk").  Ron seemed to be largely cheered up by the fact that they had all of these pranks to use.  After paying for their orders, with their moneybags considerably lighter, they headed down the cobbled road towards the delectable scents that heralded the Kingdom of Sweets, Honeydukes.

            Harry breathed in the wonderful smell of rich chocolate, sugar quills, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and Drooble's Best Blowing Gum.  This was the life, gold and candy, and what more could you want?   Ron was examining the new trays of Acid Pops, with the chocolate center ("How many licks does it take to get to the center of the Acid Pop?") and debating whether he should buy any.  Harry bought a bar of Honeydukes best chocolate, a box of sugar quills, and a huge bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and at the last minute, bought a strawberry flavored Acid Pop.  Ron duplicated his purchase, except for the fact that he also bought a big bag of the new Every Color Chews ("Transform your skin to match your outfit!").  

            "I don't need skin to match my eyes, thanks very much," Harry said, thinking of Malfoy's taunts.  _No siree…_

            They headed out of the doors and Harry spotted Ginny across the street talking to Hermione.  Her hair was blowing gently in the breeze and he caught his breath.  _Whoa, there…It is just hair, you know…Excuse me? That is Ginny's hair, mate…Good point…_

"Come on Ron," Harry urged.  Ron had fallen back when he saw Hermione outside. "Do you want her to be mad at you forever?" Ron gritted his teeth and followed Harry across the road.  The two girls were giggling madly when the boys arrived.

            "Oh, he was gorgeous," said Ginny dreamily.  _Say what?  Why I ought to…Slow down, let us remember what happened to Ron when he spoke too soon…Oh, right…_

"I agree," Hermione said loudly, tossing her brown curls when she spotted Ron. "I wouldn't mind a thimble from Jeremy Sumpter, that's for sure."  They both fell into peals of laughter.  Ron's face was turning red.  _Shut up, Ron…Don't say anything!_

"Who the bloody hell is Jeremy Sumpter?" Ron asked angrily.  Ginny glanced at him and smiled.

            "Really cute guy we just saw," Ginny grinned.  Hermione turned to hide her smile.  _What is going on?_

            "What does she want from him?" Ron sputtered.  He didn't notice Hermione's shoulders shaking with mirth.

            "Just a kiss, Ron, no need to get upset," soothed Ginny, winking at Harry.

            "Where is he?  I'll kill him," Ron shouted, his ears turning red.

            "Ron calm down," Harry finally spoke up.  _Can't get a word in edgewise with these two around…_

            "He actually lives in America," Ginny informed him.  This seemed to enrage Ron even more.

            "I knew she'd fall for a foreigner!" Ron cried.  Hermione turned around at this.

            "Don't be ridiculous, Ron!" she scolded. "That's not how it is!"  _Uhhhh-Ohhhh…_

            "Well, then, _how_ is it?" he asked.  Hermione thought for a second.

            "You see—Actually, he and I--" Hermione began.  Ron held up his hand.

            "Don't waste your breath, I know what you think," he said angrily.

            "If you would shut your mouth for once, I could tell you!" Hermione lost her temper and shouted at him.  Ron opened his mouth and closed it, and then turned his back.

            "Fine!" Hermione shot at his spine. "'Bye Harry, Ginny, I'll see you later."  She stormed off towards the castle.

            "Goodbye!" Ron yelled at her retreating back. "Good riddance."  He turned to see Ginny's and Harry's shocked faces.  He shrugged and the scowl was back on his face.

            "She just has a thing for foreigners, doesn't she?" and without another word, he headed off into the village in the opposite direction.

            "I figure this calls for Plan B," Harry said stunned. "He was all ready to apologize too."  Ginny turned to him and threw her arms around his neck.  _Interesting turn of events…Can't complain, though…Nope…_

"Aw, cheer up, Harry," Ginny said, sending him an endearing smile.  _There she goes again…I won't stop her…_"How about you give me a thimble?"

*   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

**A/N-**  Sorry guys, I lied, this particular vignette will be in three parts instead of two.  Check for the next one pretty soon.  I'll explain the Jeremy Sumpter part next time.

Please review and tell me what you think.  You have no idea how much I crave feedback…

I love you all,

Margaret 


	7. Broom Closets

**Disclaimer:**  I owns absolutely nuffink!  Wish I did, though... **::**sighs**::  **

**Shout-Outs:  **(I love all of you so dang much!)

**Hermione30:**  Hahahahahaha!  Hilarious little song (it always made me laugh, it was so dumb, but your version is great!), I love it-- As for Ron, he already is a goon!   But you knew that...  Post your new story soon, I needs to read it, 'cause you haven't written for so long!  Love ya!

**Sarahamanda:**  I really appreciate your reviews on every chapter!  Thanks sooo much!

**Gryphonmistress:**  Whoa there, sweetie!  All will be explained either before, during, or after this story... Hehe!  That leaves you lots of choices-- Actually, I don't know how this chapter will turn out!  But you're right, the thimble has nothing to do with sewing... It has to do with the new Peter Pan movie, which I love now!  Keep on reading!   I remember reading your question, but I don't remember if I answered it:  I am a forever Harry/Ginny shipper, and I will never change!

**moonlightandroses:**  Okey-doke!  Here's the update!  Thanks for reviewing!

**Mep:  **Aha!  Mi amiga española!  Estoy tan feliz porque su computadora fue reparada!  (I don't know Spanish grammar anymore, so please don't kill me!)  Yo viví en Venezuela por 6 años, pero regresé a los Estados Unidos hace casi 5 años.  Por eso, ahora no puedo hablar ni escribir en español.  (I'm Asian-American, but I don't know a word of Chinese, and I am American to the core.)  Muchisimas gracias por el review, porque amo reviews mas que mi vida!  Soy una mentirosa grandisima!  Te quiero mucho!  LOL.  Not too shabby, eh?  At least, I hope not... Hmmm...

**lovey360:**  Aww, you're too sweet!  Hope you'll keep on reading... Thanks so much!

**maria:**  Waiting kills me too!  I'm so glad you like it... **::**warm, fuzzy feeling comes over**::  **Thanks so much for the review!

**ZagZig722:**  **::**sighs**::  **The actor who portrays Peter Pan in the new **Peter Pan** movie.  So, soo cute!  Looks almost like Gabriel Damon when he played Spot Conlon in **Newsies**.  **::**squeals**::  **I must focus... LOL.

**PrincessSaraSolo:**  Thimbles... Ahem!  **::**sighs**::**  What does age matter in dreaming, huh?  I thought Harry's little thought process was rather cute myself.  I always commentate on everything inside my head... Kind of psycho.  Oh well, not much I can do about that!  Thanks for reading!

**Snowman1400:**  It's quite the accomplishment when you can make somebody smile when they're exhausted!  I have triumphed against all odds!  **::**raises arms in victory gesture**::  **_All right, let's tone down the prideful act... and try to be a little humble..._  Yes, little inner voice, I hear you and obey-- Just this once.  See, I have thoughts that speak to me too!

**starlight-aurora:  **Wow, you reviewed on every chapter!  That's diligence for you, I am so honored!  Anime?  What brought that up?  Actually, I detest anime (no offense), I feel as though the artists don't try enough.  I suppose I like realistic looking stuff.  A little close-minded, I am, sorry.  10 reviews per chapter?  Wow, flattery _will_ get you everywhere!  Ice-cream sounds great, and btw, I am only 15 years old, but I will be 16 in less than a week!  Woohoo!  Ron is being a little unkind, but if you remember in GoF, he nearly ended his friendship w/ Hermione when he was being an egghead.  More H/G soon, I hope, I just can't resist inserting a little R/Hr.  Whee!

**Emily T.:**  Wowzer!  A cell phone?  I wish my parents would get me a cell phone!  Cool!  **::**cheers**::**  EMT, I wuvs you lots!  Update your stories soon, I need to read some good stuff and yours is some of the very best!  **::**winks**::**  Lalala, to quote you... Harry/Ginny is undeniably the best, of course you can't forget Ron/Hermione, and Lily/James, and okay, I just copied your entire review-- Oh well, I'se too lazy to hit the backspace button.   Thanks sooo much!  And yes, Jeremy Sumpter is from **Peter Pan**!  **::**giggles hysterically**::**  Geez, how old am I anyway?

**sarah-mason19:**  Mormons rock!  Sorry, gotta say it!  I'm Mormon and proud of it!  I never thought of bringing in Peter Pan as a fairytale... Wow, I miss a lot!  Interesting--  I really don't know about the next fairytale... The Peter Pan thing just inserted itself, 'cause I was so giddy after seeing that movie, he was too cute!  The ending really ticked me off, though.  Anyways, I'm glad my story's innocent, I'd be scared if it wasn't!  I'm glad you like it!

**Hannah:**  I'm so excited to read your story, sounds like a great idea for a first fic!  I love that movie, even though I've only seen it once!   It's such a funny story, so I can't wait to see what you've done with Harry and Ginny!  Love ya!

**Nessie8:** Who's a fashion designer?  Not sure what you meant.  The thimble is a kiss from the new Peter Pan movie, if you haven't seen it.  Anyways, sorry I misunderstood you, thanks for reading.

**Ars Amatoria:**  My hundredth reviewer... OH MY GOSH!  I am_ freaking_ out!  I'm so excited.  I'm glad you like my version of Ginny, I like her too.  Hope you reach this chapter, as it's dedicated to you.  Thank you so much!

- - - - - - -

**Broom Closets**

            _So this is a thimble... I always thought it was something you put on your finger when you sewed..._ Harry straightened up, his mind in a chaotic, yet blissful state.  "What was that?"  Ginny grinned, dropping her arms and lacing her hand through his.  They started to stroll down the main street of the village.

            "I told you.  A thim-ble," she said, enunciating each syllable clearly. "Don't you like it?"  Harry nodded, immediately blushing.  _Loads..._

            "Actually, Hermione and I found this little place a little ways off, where they play movies for Muggle-born students.  She offered to take me, and we watched this new movie called **Peter Pan**," Ginny told him excitedly. 

            "What do kisses have to do with Peter Pan?" Harry asked curiously. Ginny smirked.

            "Well, at the beginning, the girl, Wendy, wants to give Peter Pan a kiss, but he doesn't know what that is.  He figures it's a present and holds out his hand.  She puts a thimble into it and he thinks that's the kiss," Ginny giggled. "So then he says, 'I suppose I should give you a kiss.'  So she turns her cheek and he gives her an acorn."

            "Okay..." Harry said, a little confused.  _Acorns? _"Go on..."

            "So then she says, 'I should like to give you a thimble...'" Ginny said, waiting for his reaction.  _Oh... Now I get it... _"But then his fairy gets really mad and pulls Wendy away from Peter by her hair."  They were ambling aimlessly down the street, just enjoying talking to each other, after that horrible encounter with Ron and Hermione.

            "He has a fairy?  Why would she get mad?" Harry wondered aloud.  Ginny laughed.

            "Because she's in love with Peter herself," Ginny said. "Personally, I find that ridiculous.  But now that I think about it, maybe not so much.  After all, Myrtle still has a thing for you."  Her eyes glinted mischievously and she laughed harder at his crimson face.

            "She does not!" cried Harry, poking Ginny in her ribs. "Yuck!"  Ginny danced out of his reach, letting go of his hand.  Harry lunged and nearly tripped when she stepped back.

            "Ha-ha!  A little slow are we, Potter?" Ginny cried, gleefully. "Last one back to the castle is Myrtle's man."  She hoisted her sack of goodies and took off running, her coppery locks streaming out behind her.  _Run, you idiot... Quit admiring her hair..._  For the second time that day, the Potter lost the race against the Weasley.  Harry stumbled panting up the stone steps that led into the entrance hall of Hogwarts.  Ginny sat at the top, her legs crossed, and her hands folded primly in her lap.  Her hair was smooth and shiny and not one strand was out of place.  She was smiling innocently.

            "Good afternoon, Mr. Potter," she said sweetly. "My, you look quite a fright!"  _Oh, my side... Remind me never to race against a Weasley again..._  Harry held himself around the middle as he lowered himself next to her.  He fought to catch his breath.

            "Holy hippogriff, you're fast," he gasped and fell backwards on the steps and closed his eyes.  Ginny laughed again.

            "Nah, I'm not fast, you're just extremely slow," she informed him. "I suppose always being on a broom does that to you.  Although, I _am_ on a broom as often as you are but you don't see _me_ out of shape.  I guess you're just weake--" Harry sat up immediately at these words and tackled her, tickling her ribs mercilessly.

            "Stop it, Harry!" Ginny shrieked. "That's not fair!  Ahhhh!"  She was writhing, trying to kick him off, but he had knelt on her legs, pinning them down and was showing no sign of stopping.

            "What will you give me to stop?" Harry laughed.  Ginny was giggling harder than ever, her hands flying up trying unsuccessfully to stop him.  A glint entered her eye, but he didn't notice it, so blinded by his tickling triumph over her.

            "I'll--" Ginny suddenly grabbed him and yanked him down and kissed him on his neck.  _Have I been stunned? I can't seem to move…Why that little--_ Ginny was up like a flash and through the doors before Harry could even blink.  He looked up and there was a floating message in red mist in the air before his eyes:  SEE YOU AT THE BALL, HARRY!  DON'T FORGET PLAN B!  He shook his head, picked up his packages and headed inside.  _That girl will be the death of me…_

- - - - - - -

"I tell you, you're going!" Ginny said, stamping her foot.  Hermione sat stubbornly on the bed, still in her school robes.  She shook her head violently, her brown curls flying about her shoulders.  Ginny had already donned her green gown and entered Hermione's dormitory to find her unprepared for the ball.  _Plan B will not work if she doesn't go..._

            "I don't think so, Ginny," Hermione said, folding her arms across her chest.  Ginny rolled her eyes and went to crouch in front of her.  She grabbed Hermione's hand.

            "I know my brother is a prat, no-- make that an incredibly, idiotic prat," Ginny pleaded, clutching Hermione's hand dramatically to her heart. "But please, you have to come... If not with my brother, with Harry and me."  Hermione shook her head, but Ginny could sense her weakening.

            "I can't do that," Hermione protested. "I refuse to tag along."  Ginny sighed and got up.  

            "It's a shame to let this dress go to waste," she said wistfully, smoothing the dark green folds. "But if you won't go, I'll just tell Harry to go on without me, and I'll stay here with you."  Hermione's head snapped up in alarm.

            "Oh no you don't!" Hermione cried. "You've been waiting to go with Harry for who knows how many years!  Fine, I'll go."  Ginny clapped her hands.  _Oh how wonderfully guilt trips work..._  She went over to Hermione's wardrobe and pulled out the shimmering silvery gown, and carried it over to her friend.

            "Put it on right now!" ordered Ginny.  Hermione shook her head but meekly obeyed.  The shimmering dress brought out the richness of her brown hair and Ginny gritted her teeth, angry at her brother for hurting her friend this way.

            "Hermione, you look beautiful," Ginny said softly. "Ron is a fool."  Hermione smiled.

            "I think so too," she said. "Oh Ginny, I hate fighting with him... Pointless, he always takes things the wrong way.  If he doesn't apologize, I suppose I'll have to do it for him."  Ginny walked over to where Hermione was standing in front of the mirror and put her arm around the older girl.

            "We make a good pair," she laughed. "The princess and the fairy..."  Ginny helped place the gossamer wings on Hermione's back and in turn Hermione helped lace up the back of Ginny's gown and arrange the folds attractively.

            "Well, I'm ready," Ginny decided. "I suppose we should go meet the boys-- on second thought, I will.  You wait here."  Ginny headed down the stairs and met Harry at the bottom.  _Merlin, save me..._

            Harry looked decidedly uncomfortable in the princely costume.  Ginny, however, was beside herself with satisfaction on how he looked.  The tunic fit his shoulders to the T and the sword hanging at his side.

            "Did she have to make me wear tights?" Harry complained, fidgeting and looking embarrassedly down at his toes which were encased in brown boots.  Ginny smirked inwardly.

            "Oh Harry, you can't even see them," Ginny soothed. "They're covered to your knees."  _Not for long..._  Harry looked up for the first time and his mouth dropped.

- - - - - - -

            _Sweet Merlin, she looks just like a, a-- A princess?  Right, that's the word..._  Ginny was resplendent in a forest green gown that fell in soft ripples on the floor, the long belled sleeves brushed the tops of her hands, and her flame-colored hair fell in waves around her shoulders.

            "You look great, Ginny," Harry grinned.  Ginny smiled and flipped her hair coquettishly and placed her hand on her hip.  She leaned forward and kissed him the cheek.  _There goes my stomach and that flippy thing..._

            "You should see Hermione," she said. "Plan B had better work or my name isn't Ginny Weasley.  Where's Ron?"  Harry groaned and pointed up the stairs.  _Stupid boy..._  Ginny sighed and headed up to the boys' dormitory.  She looked back.

            "You escort Hermione," she said. "I'll bring Ron and meet you in the Great Hall."  Harry watched her disappear and then he quietly called Hermione.  She peeked around the corner and noticing that Ron wasn't there, cautiously came down the stairs.

            "Hello, Harry," she said. "You look dashing."  She smiled.

            "So do you Hermione," Harry grinned. "Ginny told me to take you to the Great Hall."  He held out his arm to her, and Hermione took it.

            "Lead the way, good sir," she said and they exited out the portrait hole.

- - - - - - -

            "Ron, you get out of there or I'll come get you," Ginny shouted.  

            "Go away, Ginny!" Ron's muffled voice emerged from his bed. "Leave me alone!"  _You leave me no choice... _Ginny stalked over to the bed, threw back the curtains, and grabbed the sheets in both fists.  Bracing her feet, she yanked Ron right off the mattress, sending him tumbling two and a half feet to the ground.

            "Get into your robes and meet me downstairs in five minutes," Ginny commanded, sounding eerily like her mother. "If you don't, I have no choice but to hex you!"  Ron stared at her, but got up.

            "Do you have any idea how much you sound like Mum?" he asked.  A bundle of robes hit him in the face.  Ginny stood outside the door.

            "Why are you making me go?" Ron growled.  Ginny sighed in despair.  _I am a sibling to the biggest moron alive..._

            "Ron, you're my brother, and I love you," Ginny explained. "And for that reason, I am not going to let you sit here all by yourself.  If I have to take you to the ball myself, then I will.  And let this be on your conscience forever: you deprived me of my date with Harry."  Ron finally came out.  The knight's costume his mother had insisted on him wearing suited his tall, broad frame well.  Ron had grown up from the little boy he used to be.  _I miss my ickle Ronniekins... Heehee!_

            "Ron, you look wonderful," Ginny said admiringly. "I am so proud to be going with you."  _But I'm not proud of the way you treat Hermione... _She held out her hand and Ron grudgingly took it.  

            "Come on Ginny," he complained. "We're not six anymore!"  Ginny gave him a look.

            "Then quit acting like it," she said, and moved her hand up to his arm. "Come along, brother of mine.  The ball awaits us."

- - - - - - -

            Harry and Hermione stood at the entrance to the Great Hall, waiting for Ginny and her errant brother.  Harry spotted them coming down the staircase, looking pretty much like the close friends that they usually were.  

            "Hey!" Ginny said breathlessly.  Ron avoided looking at Hermione; he needn't have worried, because Hermione had already gone in, and Harry hadn't noticed.  Ron stalked in and Harry and Ginny trailed behind.

            "I see you got him to come," Harry whispered.

            "Yeah, you ready for this?" Ginny whispered back.

            "Ready as I'll ever be," Harry replied. "You sure Ron won't kill us?"  Ginny giggled.

            "Oh, I'm sure he will," she grinned. "Lead the way, Prince."  Harry stepped ahead and Ginny took the opportunity to whip out her wand and mutter a Shrinking Charm.  Harry's tunic, unbeknownst to him, shrunk upwards to mid-thigh.  _Just like the picture now... Let's hope he doesn't notice..._  Ginny slapped an innocent smile on her face and they entered the Great Hall-turned-ballroom.

            "Isn't this grea'!" a booming voice greeted them.  Hagrid's beetle-black eyes were twinkling merrily.

            "Hagrid, it's so good to see you," Ginny smiled. "You want to help us fix something?"  Hagrid nodded knowingly. 

            "Ron and Hermione is it?"  Harry nodded unhappily.

            "It's been all over school," Hagrid said. "Couldn't believe it.  That temper..."  He shook his great, shaggy head.  "Come get me when you need me."  He headed off to the punch table, where he proceeded to down the contents of an entire bowl of liquid.

            "Dance?" Harry asked, and Ginny beamed.  He led her out to the middle of the floor and placed his hand on her waist, capturing the other in his left hand.  She put her hand on his shoulder and they started to move.

            "Do you see them?" Ginny asked.  Harry twirled her and she quickly took in the huge room.

            "Opposite sides of the room," she told him and he rolled his eyes. "We'll dance this one, then I'll get my brother to dance with me, and you ask Hermione."  

            "Until then, how about we forget them?" Harry suggested.  

            "Good idea," she mumbled and laid her head against his shoulder.  Harry inhaled the sweet scent of her hair and pulled her closer.

            "You smell good," Ginny said.

            "Thanks, so do you," Harry said politely.  Ginny lifted her head and they both burst out laughing.

            "We're talking as though we were discussing the weather," she said, shaking her head and laying it back down again.  _I like dancing a whole lot more than I did... It's because it's Ginny, stupid... Right again..._

            The music began to slow and then stopped. 

            "Mmrph, I like it here," Ginny grumbled. "But if we don't fix this, we'll never have peace again."  Harry silently agreed.  They parted and headed opposite ways.  Ginny gazed in wonder at the marvelous decorations.  The bats fluttered around the floating candles, causing flickering shadows to dance across the floor.  Hagrid's gigantic pumpkins were carved magnificently and she could see couples inside them, resting their feet.  _I wonder what it would be like to snog in a pumpkin... Have to investigate that..._  

            She finally found her brother, sulking and leaning against the wall.  She came over and gave him a bear hug.  Ron reluctantly returned it, glancing around to see if anyone was watching.

            "Hi Ron!" Ginny said cheerfully. "Come dance with me!"  Ron looked horrified.  

            "Here?  Now?" Ron spluttered.  Ginny sighed and grabbed his hand.

            "Of course now," she scolded. "When else?  Come on, Ron, who knows the next time you'll be able to dance with your favorite sister?"

            "Spare me," Ron grumbled, but he obligingly followed her. "Besides you're my only sister."  She grinned and threw her arms around his neck.

            "All the more reason to be your favorite, then," she reasoned playfully.  A fast song came on and she insisted on Ron picking up his feet.

            "Fine then, you asked for it!" Ron smirked.  He picked her up and started spinning her exuberantly across the room.  Ginny shrieked in laughter and when he put her down, they started to dance crazily around, bumping into couples.  One couple nearly killed them when the two siblings crashed into them.

            "Watch it Weasel," Draco Malfoy snarled, his pointed face screwed up in disgust, but he didn't dare hex Ron, not with all the professors around.  Pansy Parkinson, his date, scrunched up her pug nose and flounced away after the slick-haired blonde.  Ginny stuck her tongue out at her retreating back and pulled out her wand.  She conjured up a Dungbomb and floated it right into Pansy's ridiculously big up-do.  She watched with happiness, as Draco's eyes filled up with tears at the awful smell.

            "A sister after my own heart," Ron said admiringly. "I'm proud of you Gin-Gin!"  Ginny curtsied, dipping her head.  They both began to laugh loudly.

- - - - - - -

            Harry headed over to where was Hermione was standing listlessly next to some other wallflowers.  Her usually sweet face was unbearably sad, and Harry felt a twinge of anger against his best friend.  He reached out and touched her arm, and she turned to look at him.

            "Oh, hello, Harry," she said quietly. "I thought you were with Ginny."  Harry nodded.

            "I was but she went to dance with her brother," he answered staring across the sea of heads, swaying to the music. "So I've come to ask you to dance."  Hermione let a slow smile cover her face and she held out her hand.

            "You're a wonderful friend, Harry," she said, as Harry took her out onto the floor. "Don't you ever let Ginny go, promise me that."  They moved back and forth under the flickering candlelight.

            "I promise," Harry grinned.  A large shadow loomed over them, and they both looked up.  Hagrid stood, his beetle-black eyes twinkling kindly.

            "Yeh mind if I borrow yer friend, there?" Hagrid asked.  Harry shook his head, and Hermione beamed.  Harry went off to find Ginny.

            "Oh that would be wonderful, Hagrid," Hermione said, happily.  But then she looked dismayed. "But how?"  Hagrid grinned.

            "Don't tell me you ain't never danced on yer daddy's feet before," Hagrid said, holding out his hands.  Hermione laughed and stepped onto the tops of Hagrid's giant feet, hanging onto his hands.  Hagrid started to step across the room, making everyone stare. "So Hermione, what's goin' on?"

            Hermione's face fell and she told him the whole story, "--And oh, Hagrid, I didn't mean to hurt him, but you know how he reacts, especially when he thinks he's right.  And now he hates me."  She stared down at her feet.  Hagrid stopped and reached down and touched the top of her head gently, and she looked up.

            "Oh no, he doesn't," Hagrid said wisely. "He cares too much, that's why he's mad.  He acts one way, but that don't mean that's how he feels.  You just watch, Hermione, ev'rythin' will turn out all righ'."  Hermione smiled tearfully and got off Hagrid's feet.  

            "Dear Hagrid," Hermione said affectionately. "I'm going to go try and fix this."  She reached high above her head and hugged him as best she could.  Hagrid laughed and patted her head.

            "You just say the word, an' I'll knock some sense in 'is 'ead," he told her.  Hermione smiled and waved, going to find Ron.  She found him standing where Ginny had left him, sitting in a chair next to the wall.  Wringing her hands nervously, she approached him.  He looked up at her and then, just as quickly, away.

            "Can we talk?" Hermione asked.  He shrugged and she decided to speak anyway. "Ron, this was all a big misunderstanding... I wasn't writing, well, yes I was, but not about what you thought--"  Ron was staring stonily at the space next to her.

            "Well then, what?" he snapped, still not looking at her. "Don't take too long."  Hermione gave up right then and walked away, not noticing the stricken look Ron had on his face.  Against his better judgment, he knew had gone too far.

- - - - - - -

            "That's it," Ginny hissed. "Let's go!"  Ginny stormed out after Hermione, reminding herself that her friend was not the person she was angry at.  She found Hermione leaning against the wall down the corridor a bit, trying to wipe the tears that were coursing down her cheeks.  Ginny immediately enveloped the girl in her arms, stroking her back and whispering in her ear.

            "I refuse to speak to your brother ever again," Hermione said brokenly. "As far as I'm concerned, I don't know him."  Ginny felt bad about doing what she was about to do, but it was necessary.  Even though Hermione had done nothing wrong, Ginny knew better about Hermione's feelings, and decided it was for the best, although it meant Hermione might hate her for a few days.  _It'll be worth it... Just don't think about the consequences..._

            "Oh Hermione, I am so sorry," Ginny said, patting her back. "But I found something the other day that might cheer you up.  Come on."  Still sniffing, Hermione followed Ginny down the corridor.

            "It's a surprise, so I'm going to have to blindfold you," Ginny told her, conjuring one with her wand. "I found it and decided to save it for a rainy day, and today it is."  Hermione, too exhausted to protest, let Ginny tie it over her eyes.  She let the red-haired girl lead her down the hall and felt her hand gently stop her in her tracks.   Ginny saw Harry bringing her blindfolded brother far down the corridor. "Don't make a sound Hermione."  The older girl nodded.

            Harry arrived with Ron in tow.  The boy's mouth was clamped shut, and somehow Ginny knew he was sorry, even though he hadn't allowed himself to admit it.  _This must work... Or I don't know what I'll resort to doing..._  Harry mouthed "Ready?"  Ginny nodded and opened the door of the broom closet silently with her wand.  Harry and Ginny simultaneously shoved their friends into the closet, but not before summoning their wands.  Ginny slammed it shut and locked it.  Harry looked at her worriedly.

            "Pray, Harry," was her reply. "Pray that we'll live."

- - - - - - -

            Hermione whipped off the blindfold and was met with darkness.  "I'm going to murder that girl!" A rustling told her she was not alone.  She whirled around, her eyes adjusting in the dim light.

            "Hermione, is that you?" Ron's voice came through.  Hermione stiffened with anger and couldn't hold the retort.

            "Hermione, who?" she said, icily.  She couldn't believe Ginny would do this to her, she wasn't the one at fault, it was Ron. "What are you doing?"

            "Harry pushed me in," Ron said angrily. "Trust me, I don't want to be here as much as you do!"  Hermione sat down on a crate that she made out in the dark little room and started to cry again, her breath coming in gulps.  A form fought its way towards her and crouched in front of her.

            "Hermione?" Ron said timidly.  Hermione jerked up and decided to let him have it.

            "Just who do you think you _are_?" she cried. "Accusing me of something I didn't do!  You claim to care about me, but you won't listen, you shout at me, you ignore me.  I've had it, Ronald Weasley!  You leave me alone, and don't ever speak to me again!"  She ended with the loudest shout she had ever done.  Taking a deep breath, she started up again, much to the alarm of Ron, who had never seen her like this. "I'm not in love with Victor and I never was, he wrote me, and you read it, and for your information, I wrote him to tell him that I wasn't interested."

            "But why?" Ron ventured softly.  Forgetting she had told him not to speak to her, Hermione let go again.

            "Why?" she yelled. "Why?  Because, you idiot, I'm in love with you!  But obviously, you refuse to let that through your thick head.  I'm finished."  Hermione, not believing she had said all of that, fell silent and dropped her head.

            "But Hermione, why me?" Ron asked, feeling a wave of immense guilt wash over him.  A tired voice answered him, an annoyed tone in it.

            "Because you're _you_, Ron," she said, staring at her hands. "Believe it or not Ron, famous Quidditch players don't mean a bloody bit to me, I don't know them and I don't care, but Ron, I _do_ care about you; it doesn't matter that you're not famous, or you're the youngest, or anything.  You're wonderful just being you.  And I thought you knew that... But I know my feelings aren't returned so just forget I said anything."

            "Hermione, I am so sorry," Ron said. "I really mean it too, I just felt so jealous because you were getting the attention from a world-famous athlete, and I felt I was going to lose you, because face it, I'm not anything special-- and you are.  So, even though I don't expect you to, I hope you'll forgive me.  I don't know what else to say." Ron tapered off and stony silence filled the air.  Suddenly, two warm arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, and he was knocked off his feet onto his rear on the floor.  Ron embraced her, holding her, without saying a word.  There was no need to.  Suddenly, a stinging slap hit his cheek.

            "Ow!  What was that for?" Ron yelped, holding his face.  Hermione sat back, satisfied.

            "That's for saying you're not special," Hermione said cheerfully, wiping the remains of tears off her face. "Onto other subjects, what are we going to do about them?" Hermione jerked her head towards the door.  Ron leaned forward and whispered into her ear.  She smiled and nodded.  Standing up, they brushed themselves off and pounded on the door.

- - - - - - -

            Harry and Ginny beamed at each other when they heard the pounding.  The silence had been long, which meant they must have apologized.  Forgetting that they should run while they had the chance, Harry unlocked the door, and grinned when Ron and Hermione came out holding hands. 

            "I see you two have patched everything up," Harry smiled but the smile faded when he saw the glint in their eyes.  Ginny must have noticed too, because she was slowly inching away.  Hermione grabbed her and held on tight.  Using this distraction,  Ron plunged his hand into Harry's pocket pulling out the first wand he touched.  Summoning all three of the other wands before Harry could say "hopping hippogriffs", Ron and Hermione pushed the conspirers into the closet and locked it in turn.

            Harry glanced at Ginny who merely smiled.  Harry blushed but spoke very loudly, "Obviously Ron forgot something!"  Ginny understood and picked up where he left off.

            "Oh Harry!" she cried, tossing her red hair. "WE'RE ALL ALONE IN THIS DARK CLOSET!  WHATEVER SHALL WE DO?"  Harry grinned and continued.

            "I'M SURE WE CAN THINK OF SOMETHING!" he nearly shouted.  He grabbed Ginny and dipped her backwards, much like the time when he had first kissed her.  They froze waiting, and sure enough, the door flew open to reveal a chagrined Ron.  He had obviously forgotten their recent relationship.  He grabbed them both and hauled them out.

            "That's enough!" he said, trying to look furious, but failing.  Hermione was laughing, a bright smile replacing the gloomy countenance of earlier.  Ginny couldn't help but feel extremely proud of herself.  _Ginny Weasley, you are amazing!_

            "Good work Prince!" Ginny congratulated Harry, dropping into a graceful curtsy.

            "It's all to you Princess," Harry said in a deep voice, bowing low.  His eyes widened in dismay. "GINNY!  I'M WEARING _TIGHTS_!"  _She has betrayed my trust..._

            _Whoops! _ Ginny smiled quickly. "Gotta run, see you all later!"  She took off down the corridor, but not before glancing back at her boyfriend and winking flirtatiously.  Harry blushed scarlet, Ron guffawed, and Hermione was reduced to never-before-heard-of giggles.  _She is dead..._

            "If you'll excuse me," Harry said, trying to regain his dignity. "I'm off to catch a damsel who _will_ be in distress when I find her!"

- - - - - - -

            Ron and Hermione watched in amusement as Harry turned the corner to chase Ginny.  Something dawned on Ron and he turned to Hermione, with a wide grin on his freckled face. "I just remembered something..."

            Hermione looked at him. "Yes?"

            "Hermione, you swore!" Ron said gleefully.  Hermione looked horrified.

            "I did not!" she cried indignantly. "I would never!"

            "Yes, you did!" he crowed. "You said 'bloody' about famous Quidditch players, I heard you!"

            Hermione turned red. "Did not!"

            "Admit it!" Ron challenged her, his blue eyes gleaming in anticipation.  

            "Hmph!" Hermione said, tossing her brown curls.

            "So you admit it!" Ron cried, raising his arms as if he had won some sort of victory.

            "Do not!"

            "Do TOO!"

            "NOT!"

            "TOO!"

            "Ron!"

            "Hermione swore!"

- - - - - - -

**A/N-**  So there you have it... Finally the end of Chapter 7 and the end of that horrible fight... I am so exhausted, Ron and Hermione do that to me, which is why I write H/G and I don't focus too much on them.  Too tiring, what with all that fighting.  Christmas is up next... I gots good ideas for that one.  Oh yes, I have posted a new story, called **Letters and Care Packages** if any of you want to check it out.  I need to know if I should continue.

**Insert Plug:**  If any of you know and/or like Newsies, I'd appreciate it if you'd read that story of mine.  And you, **Hermione30**, you need to see it, 'cause it is full of hot guys, and how could I call myself a kind person, if I didn't introduce you to it?  Head over to the video store, or the library, or wherever you get movies and watch it.  Lol.  This is for your own good, you know!   Okey-doke, I'm done...

**Please review!!!!**


	8. Knitting

**Disclaimer: **Sorry to disappoint you guys, but I am not J.K. Rowling, and therefore I do not have the privilege owning Harry Potter or any characters associated with, in, or of him. I do, however, have a fluffy pillow that cradles my weary head at the end of the day, but I can't give you that, because then what would cradle my weary head at the end of the day? I ask you...

**Shout-Outs: **(Sorry, it's been so long, folks, but I'm sick today, so I thought, "Why not?")

**Launigsiae****: **Thanks!

**Hermione30: **I'm glad you liked that... I cracked myself up a bit, okay, a lot! Ginny's sneaky, it's what I would've done! Luv ya!

**mary****-v****:** Hey, check it out! You reviewed twice! Thanks! I dunno if I'll send them to the Burrow, I might, probably, but this chapter, they'll be at Hogwarts. This chapter is all about them planning presents for each other... I like to think it's funny! Hope you enjoy! De donde vienes? Aha, lee tu bio, eres Greek, no se como decirlo en español... Hehe! Disculpame, estoy muy canzada! (Where are you from? Aha, I read your bio, you're Greek, I don't know how to say that in Spanish... Hehe! Sorry, I'm very tired!).

**ginnyweasley418:** I read Gone with the Wind, but I couldn't ever get into it... maybe I should try reading it again. But yes, Ginny is headstrong-- and boys _do_ only think of food and girls... it's true! Yeah, Ron and Hermione made me sad too! I'm so glad you reviewed nearly every chapter, it made me so happy! Thanks a ton, you're awesome! There is more, more, more!

**maclir****:** Are you caught up now? Oh, I hope so... hope you're still reading anyway! Glad you like it!

**Emily T: ** Did you really like it that much? It was one of my least favorites, I felt as though I couldn't get it just right, the characters were not doing what I wanted them to... minds of their own! =shakes head= Well, I'm glad I got you to scream... that's a real accomplishment! Whee! You poor girl, do I know what it's like to be strapped for time! Summer's nearly here, and you'll get to take a breather... Thanks for taking the time to read! Luv ya lots!

**Nessie8:** He is a dolt, ain't he? But then he wouldn't be Ron, would he? Anyway, this chapter will be happy and a lot more lighthearted, hope you enjoy!

=======

**Knitting**

It was a month or so before the Christmas holidays; whispering and giggling echoed endlessly throughout the long corridors and classrooms; teachers gave out more homework than ever, believing that they had to cram as much in as possible before the space between their students' ears were rendered empty after all the festivities. Secrets and surprises were being planned, special shopping trips were made to Hogsmeade; and those who didn't have anything planned yet, were frantic for ideas and searching for the ideal gifts for friends and special others.

It was in this way that Harry, Ron, and Ginny were spending their free time after classes. Hermione had excused herself earlier from the group to head to the library, as she needed to do some research for a special project besides all of the extra homework she had finished weeks before. However, she did not depart without leaving her friends a final admonition to do their homework before pleasure.

Gaping in amazement, Harry and Ron simultaneously shook their heads and bent over their work again. Ginny who was curled on the sofa next to the fire, guarding against the gray November chill, rolled her eyes and got up to join the two boys who were poring over a charmed blackboard, discussing Quidditch strategies. She sat down and tried to get their attention, but it was to no avail, they were too caught up in their blood-thirsty schemes.

"... so if we dive that way, completely distract the buffoons..." Ron was muttering to Harry, who was confused but nodding. Ron having been made team captain, was turning out to be as fanatic as Wood if not more, much to Harry and Ginny's horror. Ginny rapped smartly on the table with her knuckles. There was no answer.

"...but if they tail us, remember their brooms are still better than ours..." Harry was telling Ron. Ron chewed his lip and wrote something down on the clipboard that had been permanently tucked under his arm since the year had begun.

"Right, so we all should practice Wronksi Feints..." Ron said, a dreamy look filling his eyes. "What I wouldn't give to see Malfoy smash his face into the Quidditch pitch." Harry snickered and they continued brainstorming other ways to destroy the Slytherin players' visages. Ginny whistled loudly. Not a sound acknowledging her presence was emitted from either of the boys' mouths.

"Can you imagine how Pansy would scream?" Harry guffawed. "I almost feel sorry for Malfoy, as he's got that monkey hanging on him from every turn! 'Oh, Malfoy, does it hurt?'" Harry put on a high, whining, simpering voice. Ginny tried not to laugh. Ron, however, did not hold back, and the two boys were laughing their heads off. The poor red-headed girl tried in vain again to get their attention.

"Hello? Hello?" Ginny asked, waving her hands in front of their sightless eyes. No response. She tried a different approach. "Naked girl dancing in front of the fire!" The boys' heads immediately snapped to the side, and their faces fell when it became clear that there was, in fact, no naked girl dancing in front of the flickering flames. Ginny burst out laughing, pounding the table in front of her.

"Ginny!" Ron said, reproachfully. "Don't say things like that!" His scolding was ignored as Ginny saw the spreading blush on his and Harry's cheeks. She started to laugh even harder.

"Okay, stop laughing," Harry said, trying to keep a straight face, despite his red face. Ginny was reduced to tears and was convulsing. Harry grabbed her and shook her by the shoulders. "Ginny, snap out of it!"

"Y-You sh-should've s-seen your faces!" Ginny gulped, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "You were so disappointed... if only Hermione had seen that!" She took a deep breath and tried to calm down, but started to giggle loudly. Ron and Harry gave up, and started laughing too.

"All right, we're listening now," Harry said, breathing hard and holding his side. "What did you want to talk about?" Ginny eyed the portrait hole and satisfied that no one was coming in, leaned towards them conspiratorially.

"So Hermione's gone, we need to figure out a present for her from all of us," she whispered. Ron's face turned green and he slapped his forehead in despair.

"Merlin, I forgot," he groaned. "It's our first Christmas too, what am I supposed to give a girl?" He tilted his chair back, but went too far, and toppled head over heels. He came up, grinning sheepishly.

"What did you have in mind?" Harry asked Ginny, who was twirling a piece of her hair thoughtfully around her finger. She beckoned them to come closer. They all leaned in so that their heads were nearly touching.

"I was thinking we could give her a present from all of us," Ginny repeated. "And Ron, you could always give her something special on the side. Don't worry, I'll help you. But Harry and I need to give her something too." They all sat back and thought for a minute. Silence ensued. Another minute passed. And then another.

"Blimey, we've always given her candy," Ron said finally. "Why can't we just keep doing that?" Ginny rolled her eyes again and kicked him under the table. Ron yowled and leapt back. Harry shook his head, every day for the past who-knows-how-long, he had had to put up with this silly sibling war.

"Don't be a dolt, Ron," she said briskly. "I've thought of something... But you have to promise you'll try to do it." The boys nodded obediently.

"What is it? If you know she'll like it, we'll do it," Harry said, pushing his glasses back up on his nose from where they had slipped down, when he was bending over the strategy board.

"So tell us already," Ron demanded, pushing the aforementioned blackboard aside. Ginny refused, shaking her head.

"You have to guess," she told them, her brown eyes serious. "Otherwise, I'll know you don't really care." Harry and Ron stared at her, not a clue in their minds of what to give their best friend. Ginny sighed.

"Hint?" Ron said hopefully. He held his index finger and thumb up with a miniscule space in-between them. "Just a teeny-weeny one?" Ginny sighed again, really it was amazing how little they knew.

"Fine. What is Hermione 'passionate' about?" Ginny asked patiently, making the quotation marks with her fingers. She sat back, believing that it couldn't possibly be that hard for them to figure it out.

"Books!" Harry and Ron responded immediately. Ginny frowned and Ron, realizing what he had just said, gasped:

"We can't give Hermione _books_!" Ron said, horrified. Harry nodded vehemently.

"Yeah, she'd use them against us..." Harry protested, but faltered at Ginny's glare. "...or- or something..." He tapped his fingers on the table, trying to find another alternative. He really couldn't think of anything else that Hermione liked, besides nagging them about homework. It seemed Ron didn't either.

"So if not books, what else is there?" Ron wondered aloud. Harry immediately felt better about his ignorance of their mutual friend. Ginny coughed. They turned to her, their faces blank.

"Honestly, you two are so dense," she cried. "Have you forgotten the knitted hats, the badges, the badgering?" Realization dawned on Ron and Harry's faces. Ron immediately shook his head and Harry agreed.

"Spew," Harry stated. "Gin, don't you think that's kind of dangerous? Encouraging her?" Ginny tossed her head.

"Please, it's better than books," she retorted. "Besides, it'll keep her happy for a while. All we'd have to do is knit a couple of sweaters, some socks, maybe a few hats... Then we'd give them to her, keep her busy... but maybe after the house-elves refuse her, she'll finally figure it out."

"Well, it's never worked before," Ron said thoughtfully. "But I guess it can't hurt to try. Fourth time's the charm, you know!" He frowned. The look was not missed by his sister.

"What now?" Ginny said, a little irritated. "You just said it was a good idea!"

"Ginny, you just said we had to _knit_ the clothes," Harry said, not wanting to rile her anymore than she already was.

"So?"

"So, how would we do that? Only Mum knows how to knit!" Ron said exasperatedly. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, making the red strands stand on end, thus giving him the not-so-attractive effect of a human torch. "Where would we learn to knit?" Ginny threw her hands up.

"That's it? What did you stupid boys think I did all those months you were at school?" Ginny said, extremely annoyed. "Sit at the window and stare outside the whole time?"

Ron looked confused. "You mean you didn't?" Harry smirked, Ginny was getting really mad now. He was just glad that famous temper was not aimed at him.

"Of course I did," Ginny said sarcastically, she couldn't believe how dumb they were both being. "I just sat around and dreamed about Potter here my whole life!" She flung her hand in Harry's general direction. He jerked up from his comfortable position of resting his chin on his hands.

"You did?" Harry said, surprised. His pride was bruised a second later.

"I bloody well did not, you knucklehead," Ginny retorted, knowing full well she had. Ron's eyes narrowed understandingly and a little smirk curved the corner of his mouth.

"Not even a little?" he asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. "It's seems to me you've forgotten how many times we told you to shut up talking about him." Both Harry and Ginny blushed deeply, but Ginny seemed not to notice her boyfriend's mild discomfort at this certain conversation.

"All right, Ron, so I took a break every now and then from planning my wedding with him! But you don't need to rub it in..." she stopped when she saw Ron's disgusted face. "What?!"

"You planned your wedding..." Ron paused, searching for the right words. His face twisted into something that seemed to be a mix between a smirk and a grimace. "...with that?" He pointed a shaking finger in Harry's direction and shuddered.

"Hey, I'm sitting right here!" Harry exclaimed, a hurt look etched on his face. It must be said that he was secretly pleased with this little revelation.

"No offense, mate," Ron said, grinning. Ginny laughed and leaned over, pecking Harry on the cheek. Ron groaned and covered his eyes. "Spare me!"

"Shut up!" they both said blushing. Ginny tried not to smile.

"Seriously, how did we even get on this subject anyway?" she asked, perplexed. Harry got up and flopped down in front of the fire.

"Sweaters?" he supplied, stretching out and folding his hands behind his head. Ron and Ginny followed him and sat down on the floor, leaning against the sofa. Ginny tucked her legs under her and smoothed her hair. Ron just sprawled his long legs all over the rug. Harry kicked them with his foot.

"Oh right," Ginny turned to her brother. "Just what makes you think I had nothing better to do than dream about Harry, huh?" Ron opened his mouth to make a smart comment.

"ENOUGH!" Harry bellowed, clapping his hands over his ears. "No more arguing; I know I'm really something worth dreaming about, but we're supposed to figure out how to make this present for Hermione!" He was hit in the face by two well-aimed cushions. He grabbed them and placed them under his head and stuck his tongue childishly out at them.

"You wish," Ron laughed. "So Gin, how are we supposed to knit this stuff? Are you sure no one will know we're knitting? Harry and I have got reputations, you know!" He puffed out his chest. Ginny punched him in the ribs. Ron grabbed her and ruffled her hair. She shoved him onto Harry who shoved him off himself in turn. Ron turned on his side and propped his elbow on the floor, holding his head up. "We do have the important reputation of being Gryffindor's Amazing Quidditch Keeper and Seeker!"

"Yeah, Gryffindor's Amazingly Thick Blockheads," Ginny corrected them, grinning widely and straightening her hair. "Let me spell this out for you two. Mum... taught... me... to... knit..." She got up and perched herself on the sofa, not wanting to sit on the hard floor anymore.

"So how does that help us?" Harry asked. Ginny buried her face in the cushions and screamed, beating her fists against the pillows. Ron and Harry exchanged confused looks. What would make her want to scream? It was an honest question, they really didn't know.

"Arrrgghh!" she cried and came back up, much to the relief of the boys, who had thought she had gone crazy, which she had at the moment. "I will teach you and we will all make something for Hermione! We will go buy yarn tomorrow and start right away. Do you understand now? I will _teach_ you to knit! Me- Ginny teach you- Boys... Is it even possible that that was enough explanation?"

"Oh," said Ron.

"Imagine that," Harry said.

"Finally," Ginny said, exhausted. Ron hopped up.

"Well, I'm glad we finally figured that out," he said cheerfully. "Time for practice." He headed out the portrait hole. Ginny's mouth dropped open and she mumbled something that sounded vaguely like, "...can't believe I'm related..." She and Harry got up and followed him after grabbing their cloaks from the hooks on the wall. Ginny summoned both their brooms from their dormitories and handed the Firebolt to Harry. He grabbed her hand as soon as they climbed out. Ginny looked at him quizzically.

"What?" she asked as they headed down the hall, pulling on their cloaks. Harry grinned at her, arousing her suspicions. "What?" He slipped his arms around her shoulders and rested his head innocently on top of hers.

"Did you really plan your wedding with me?" Harry ducked and moved away as he was cuffed across the head with her fist. "Hey, it was a fair question!" Ginny got a mischievous glint in her eye and sauntered towards him.

"Dress, invitations, flowers, and all," she said huskily, wrapping her arms around his waist. "You want to see all of my sketches? I have them all saved in my boy box!" She winked at Harry and smiled sweetly.

"Get away from me, scary girl!" he said, pulling away. "You're pulling my leg right?" He didn't think she really meant it; keeping all that stuff in some box forever. It was rather flattering, though.

"Of course, I am," Ginny said, heading down the hall. "Ron was right, who'd want to plan her wedding with you? Blech!" Harry grinned bemusedly, not hearing the second part of her words until it was too late.

"Hey!"

=======

**A/N-** Lol! I liked that chapter... if you guys did, please tell me! 10 reviews will get you the next chapter.

Just so you know, it will be a few chapters with everyone figuring out what to get each other, then I will have them go to the Burrow... and everyone will have a jolly time, and Fred and George will get their little pranks in (any ideas for tricks, please leave them in your review), and then everyone will give their gifts...

Hermione will be hysterical (don't you just love her?), and Harry will have a very special present for Ginny. And you'll just have to read to find out what it is... and by the way, I don't think I've read any stories with this particular idea in it, so yeah! Come on by and read!

Remember, 10 reviews will get you the next installment! Sorry it took so long for this update, I was busy with some other stories, and now I am paying, as I have started three multi-chapter stories, including this one! Please bear with me, I am trying!

Lots of love always,

Me

PS. Anybody have any ideas of what Ron could give Hermione, besides the group present, or vice-versa? I already know what Harry and Ginny are going to do, but the bickering couple is a little harder to plan for, as they are so bull-headed about everything. Thanks!

**I just thought of something... You know my other story, Kiss Her, You Fool? Well, I just realized, Prince Eric has black hair and Ariel has red hair! LOL! What a coincidink! Harry has black hair and Ginny has red! Hahahahaha! =wipes tears from eyes= I crack myself up! Somebody call the ambulance and take me to the psychiatric ward, I think I need help!**


End file.
